Gone With The Dawn
by HeartGlow2112
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathon Morgenstern are secret agents in a secret shadowhunter agency. Clary witnessed the death of her parents and best friend in front of her own eyes. What will happen when her past comes to haunt her again? And what is it about that obnoxious golden boy? A perfect combination of Shadowhunters, High School, Ghosts, Secret Agents and Mystery. R n R
1. New City

**I literally think its been ages since I started a new fanfic. So here is one! Also go check out my other stories and follow me on instagram- HeartGlow2112 for awesome fandom fans. :)**

**So in my this story Clary and Jon are twins and are one of the secret of agency of potential shadowhunters, known as S.A.P.S They get recruited for a mission and Clary finds Jace there. But before him she finds Will. Whom will she choose, and what is the reason for their recruitment? Also, what is this mystery about the investigation. Read and find out.**

**Love triangle- Clary, Jace, Will.**

The last thing I wanted to do right now was to get up from the sweet sweet dream I was having. But unfortunately Jon had other plans. Jonathon Morgenstern, my twin was the only family I have had left. I lost my mom and dad in an agency mission. The person they went to put in prison killed them. We shadowhunters hate saying this but some of our kind has turned their back on us and has started doing wrong deeds. That is why the Clave created this Secret Agency for Potential Shadowhunters, more commonly known as, S.A.P.S

Right now I was hell tired, we came from India, completing a mission there, straight to New York. They didn't give us time to pack. I did my packing in about an hour. Living in India, me and my brother were fluent in hindi, but that was normal as being a secret agent you have to be fluent in as many languages as possible for you.

(sry for the 3 person pov suddenly.. I didn't realise it while writing)

'Get up Clary.' He said to me. 'I know you want to sleep but you have to go running with me. Plus, we will find out something about this locality too.' He opened up the curtains, making the hot sun rays pour in. it was summer, the session in schools were just starting and I and Jon were enrolled in Idris High. The agency didn't yet tell our mission, they will tell us gradually. Not making us feel burdened from anything.

I knew Jon was right, I had to get up and go for a run, knowing this locality is a vital thing. We cant afford to get lost.

'Fine!'I huffed and got out of the bed. Jon went out of the room to make me get space to dress up. I wore a tank top with yoga pants. Brushed my teeth and pulled my fiery red curls in a tidy pony. Taking out headphones and mobile I went into the living room.

See, not having parents might make ya'all out there think that we are poor and do not have enough money. But in reality, being a shadowhunter, makes us not care about money and being in their S.A.P.S makes us have a lot of money. Every country passport, visa and currency is ready for them and special trainees are present in every part of the world for them.

I smiled at Jon entering their lavish living room.

'Ready?' he asked me.

'Yup!' I replied and we headed out in the sun. I picked up demons from imagine dragons as my morning song and started jogging first. Jon had done the same and was jogging by my side. I noticed the houses and streets, being an agent your instincts tell you that anything can happen at any minute. My vision blurred a little as I jogged.

I missed India, I had made some awesome friends there. That is the case in every mission we have been on. You get to live somewhere, you make awesome friends there and then you have got to leave them since it is your job. I had decided that I wont be making any friends in this school, Idris High since it is obvious I have to leave them at some place or another in my life.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'I still have jetlag.' I groaned as I tried furiously to make my eyes stay open. Jon was setting bacon and orange juice.

'Damn sis, I thought you were ready to bat a ball for sixes.' Jon said.

'Seriously? Still cricket?' I asked him. Jon has obsessed over it since we went to India.

'Dude, India's middle name is cricket so.. yeah..cricket. I cant help it. I think I have found my only true love.' He said.

'Nahh,, India doesn't have a middle name brotha..' I said as I stood up to go shower and get ready for school after having breakfast.

'Listen, I am going to go get dressed okay?' I said.

'Sure, go.' He said. 'I will be here, watching cricket.' He replied as he flopped himself on the couch.

'Whoa whoa Jon! You have to get ready. We have school in half an hour.' I said retreating my steps and making sure he goes up to his room.

'Just one over!' he shouted, whined, is more like it.

'We are on a mission Jon, go get up go go!' I said pulling him up from the couch and making him go upstairs. Sometimes I wonder who should be the big one, the responsible one! Yea yea.. I know we are twins but he got out first.. Duh!

**~.o.0.o.~**

Taking out a black tank top and black pants I shrugged on a thin jacket, which was just so that I don't feel cold if the air conditioning is too much in the school. I let my curls open and headed out where Jon was waiting for me on his bike.

I double checked my phone but there was no message from S.A.P.S yet, also I took out my locket, which was red ruby coloured. It actually told me if there were any monsters around.

'It's weird, they haven't sent me anything yet.' I told Jon, confused.

'That's because they sent me one. They know I will circulate it to you.' He told me. I adjusted myself on my Harley Davidson as he told me the message.

'So they said that some maniac, probably someone in the school they are sending us to is skinning people.' His eyes widened at "skinning".

'That's horrible.' I exclaimed. Getting a little straightened up from my bike, we haven't started yet.

'I know, but the agency thinks they were the one who killed our parents and we have to find informations regarding this.' We both stood silent for a moment. This maniac killed our parents? I secretly vowed that I will do anything to dig him out. My eyes had starting tearing up but I didn't cry, I am a secret agent, I don't cry!

'Lets go Clary, we need to focus right now.' Jon said putting a hand on my shoulder. I saw it in his eyes, he was as much focuse was right now- not at all!

**~.o.0.o.~**

We got our schedules in the school's office. They msut have informed the school that we were coming since they invited us with a coffe, you don't get that everyday huh..You may notice I use a lot "they" for the S.A.P.S. You see, we are not really allowed to use the full words in public or even in your mind. It's a saying "Even the walls have got ears!" So yeah…

We entered the hallway of the school first. I can see everybody's eyes on us. They would probably be thinking. Who are these goth kiddos coming outta nowhere thinking they own the school? I internally laughed, if only they knew.

'They are probably thinking we are dating.' Jon whispered in my ear which was exactly what I was thinking, we barely look alike to be twins. Jon has snow white hair while I have fiery red. Though we both have green eyes, I am short and he is tall. Damn…!

I chuckled. 'Well, let us keep them in dark' I said. Walking straight towards our lockers which were side by side.

**Soo? How was it guys? I hope you all review. Just leave a comment in that big box—**

**Till then..**

**Byee :***

**-HeartGlow2112**


	2. The Blue Eyed Guy

**So yeah I am back. I got okayish response and stuff so guess what I am breaking it to you guys that another chapter is complete! I will most probably stop updating after a week because of exams but till then have fun!**

**Lauren: I love love triangles too! Hi 5! Who doesn't love Jonathan now huh?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed ! :***

**So onto the chapter-**

I liked to play with people's minds. You may call it insensitive but it is what a secret agency makes you. I like people thinking we are dating. At least they wont bug us with anything else thinking that we are just a couple in our own little world. I hate to admit it but I don't like losing friends and if I make any her I am going to lose them for sure. I sighed.

'Sup?' Jon asked me knitting his brows.

'I just dint wanna lose any more friends.' I said admittingly. Jon sighed too.

'Yea, its awful. I still miss Chitra.' Jon said and I remembered that girl from our last high school in India.

'The one you had a crush on?' I asked him playingly.

'I did not!' He replied, eyes widening.

'Well too bad because everyone thought so.' I told him nudging him in the ribs lightly with my elbow.

'Lets not talk about it, it makes me sad.' He told me as I nodded knowingly. We finished keeping our things in the locker.

'Okay.. I have history right now. Whats yours?' he asked me taking out his schedule.

'Science.' I replied.

'Alright then.' He said kissing me on the forehead and leaving the corridor. He probably knows where he is going. We searched about this school a hell lot and know almost every corner of it.

I started moving towards my class when I saw a guy with black hair and warm blue eyes staring at me. You ever had the feeling of stupidity when you find someone staring at you and you look other way and then when you look at them back they are still staring and you are just annoyed as hell due to that. Well, that's exactly what happened. But I cant help but grin, the boy was cute. I just decided to shut my inner thoughts up and continue walking. I didn't notice anyone hurrying up behind me until someone said.

'Hey.' The voice said. I turned around, only to find myself face to face with the dark haired boy. I didn't reply, it was best to stay quite and make him leave instead of befriending him.

'Umm.. I am William Herondale. But call me Will.' He said putting forth his hand for me to shake. Hmm what should I do? Scare him away. Tell him I am lesbian? Ask him to have sex with me? Or start ranting in Hindi to make him believe I am stupid and mental? Well there were several options for me to make the guy go away.

'So isn't this supposed to be your cue to tell me who you are?' he said confusingly. Sarcasm? Against me? Hmm the guy has got guts.

'Not interested.' I said and started walking away.

'Should I take you to class? You may want to know where you are going right?' he said jogging a bit to keep pace with me.

'Not interested.' I said repeating myself when I was interested.. oh how very much interested I was.

'What class are you going to maybe I am in the same one.' He said when I saw the door. The room with the number 121. Science.

'Cool, this is mine too.' He said entering with me. The class was a mess, children were gossiping and playing here there since the teacher wasn't here. Will.. as the boy told me, was sitting next to me as I found a seat. I could feel some eyes on me and blushed a bit when I heard "cute couple" spoken a little too loud by one of the groups. How can this make me blush! I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I am not supposed to blush!

'Listen, boy.' I said in the most threatening way possible. 'I am thankful for all the help you are passing but, I am not interested.'

'Oh come on. Of course you are.' He said. 'You want me don't you? I saw you blush I swear. Anyway, I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can make your bed rock.' He said it sheepishly which made me smile.

'Halfway there, but a long way to go.' He said grinning over the reward of my smile after his hardwork.

The class teacher came in and started it.

It was hell long and boring. I knew everything. I am a shadowhunter, we study and could easily get a knowledge rune. The class wasn't the hard part, it was the boredom.

But I had to admit, I had Will by my side and he took care of the boredom. He sent me chits with funny pickup lines, like- hey girl, did you get those pants on sale? Because they are 100% off on my place. And. I think you are suffering from some vitamin me.

This was it I laughed out loud in the class.

'Miss. Fray, would you like to share something with the class?' Mrs. Branwell asked me.

'Umm. No Ma'am I just had a coughed attack.' I said sheepishly. This was good, if people thought I was sheepish they wont be thinking that I am bold and if any traitor shadowhunters are present here they would not think of me as an agent.

'Sit down Ms. Fray but don't start another attack.' He said and turned towards the board, writing something. Some kids snickered towards me, I ignored. Will apologised sending a chit but I smiled towards him, silently telling him that it isn't his fault. I could seriously tell that his eyes actually gleamed when I smiled. I like him.

After the class got over I packed up my things. As Will proceeded over me I took the first initiative and put my hand forth. 'Clarissa Fray.' I said. 'Call me Clary.' He smiled and took my hand.

'Can I have a look at your schedule?' he asked me as I showed it to him. 'Hmm well, we have science, trigonometry and geography together. Lets walk you to art shall we?' he asked me as I agreed. He was funny, talking about everything and nothing at once, I don't think he realised it but our hands brushed as we walked. He had a habit of keeping his hair at bay, when they came a little around his eyes, he pushed them back again. Cute. We laughed at so many things that for a moment I forgot that I was actually on a mission, a mission to avenge my parents.

**How was it?**

**Please review, just leave a comment in that big box—**

**:***

**-HeartGlow2112**


	3. The Golden Guy

**Here goes the chapter:**

**Ohh and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I love you guys!**

I was sitting at the art class. Engrossed in my own deepest thoughts. I hate to admit it but I get lost when I paint. Its like I am in my own small world, and it physically feels bad when I come out of it. You should not get lost like that in my occupation, someone can come from behind and slit your throat and guess what, you wont even have time to say "say whaaaat". I didn't know what I was drawing, until and unless it got finished. I never had a clear idea to begin with. But I don't need that, since I have the extra-ordinary rune power, I have extra-ordinary drawing power as well.

'That looks kinda good.' Said a voice behind me. I hated when someone disturbs me while drawing. I looked back, from where the voice was coming.

It was a blonde boy with luminous gold eyes. That was it, where all the boys in this school so cute. Then I looked a little more definitely at him, he wasn't cute.. I mean he was cute of course but he was more like hot cute. The guys who were more hot than cute.

'Thanks.' I said and turned back to my painting.

'So you are the newbies right?' he asked, starting a conversation.

'Yup.' I said not looking away from my painting.

'Umm.. I am Jace. Jace Lightwood.' He said.

'Cool, Jace Lightwood.' I said imitating him and grinning a bit. There was silence. No reply to that. Not that I minded but I was just curious, so I tilted my head to see him staring at me. Something wrong? Paint on my face? Probably, but I don't care. I widened my eyes at him, questioningly. He smirked and then shifted his chair so that he was facing me while I drew.

'I see you have a passion for drawing, because not may woman get the opportunity to talk to the great Jace Lightwood. And you are clearly rejecting it for a painting.' He said, sarcastically. I looked at him. He was a shadowunter. Marks show up. I wasn't surprised, many kids here were. It was also the only school where shadowhunter children went to.

'Okay, so the great Jace Lightwood.' I said. 'What do you want?'

'Ohh.. straightforward aren't you.' He said and laughed. 'I just wanted to know you. What's the name?'

'Clary Fray.' I said returning to the painting. No one needs to know my full name, or the real name. it could be dangerous if it ever comes out.

'Strange.' He said. 'I didn't hear anything about a Fray family in the shadowhunting world.' I knew where this was going, but I didn't panic. Instead I laughed, it was the best thing to do to avoid people knowing who we really are. It helps a lot.

'We are mystery, Jace Lightwood.' I said.

'Don't call me that, Jace is fine you know.. just Jace.' He said knitting his brows a bit.

'Okay.' I said. 'Just Jace.' And smiled. He smiled in return.

'You are cute when you smile, look a little, little badass, but cute.' He said. I smiled again and I swear I blushed a bit. Dang! There was suddenly a ring, a huge screeching bell I hadn't heard before. I thumped my ears with my hands but Jace's eyes went wide. He looked like he were about to faint. He stood up instead and whispered in my ear as I stood up too. 'Just don't follow, or open your eyes if you do.' He said and went running away.

So I did the most natural thing on Earth, I ran too, following him.

The whole school seemed to run towards a filthy door, which looked really bad and as if it hadn't been opened in ages. As Clary moved towards it she saw Jon coming towards her. he looked as if he has seen a ghost.

'What is it?' I asked him. He looked at me as if calculating that would I be that much ash stricken or not.

'Look for yourself.' He said sighing.

I looked at him as if he is from Mars. Then I started pushing myself through the crowd. Jon giving me the slightest of pushed so that I can see.

What I saw was worse than a ghost. There was blood oh so much blood near that door and the trail went straight inside that door from underneath. There was a brain outside that door which was free of all blood and looked stricking white in between all the red. It looked as if someone is showcasing it with the contrast. There was a small chit kept near that brain which said. "Alice Amber" in an elegant handwriting. thought it indicated that brain's owner. I shrugged.

Being in this occupation for a heck of a time, I don't puke anymore on such cases. Ijust goes really pale, just like Jon. We have had encounters like these since we can remember. We have to be bold and not light hearted.

I signalled Jon to get out. One nod and he followed me to the parking lot.

'We should go.' He said, all business.

'Yea, right. and we will come back again tonight. Something tells me that door has got all the secrets we want.' I said. He nodded and we sped away on our bikes to home.

**~.o.0.o~**

Jon told me to get some sleep since we will go for we will be in the school at night for investigations. I didn't argue, he was right.

I changed into my tank top and shorts and crashed in the bed. I hate to admit it but I was thinking of Jace. How sarcastic his comments were and how funny he was. Then there was Will. Damn was he funny. I sighed, I didn't want to make any friends. Maybe I am just too easy to get friendly with. I shook my head. If I am anything, its anti-social.

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

_I watched as the girl started following the man in black tuxedo. It was pitch black and he was going to the park, it's greenery glowing. The girl, with a red head and green eyes, was Clary. The man looked back at me, he smirked, his brown eyes and messy black hair forming an unexpected strange and scary face. I breathed sharply, I knew him. He was the one with whom I passed my afternoons, playing games and watching movies. I didn't want to know how he died, but I wanted to know who killed him. He looked straight forward again. "Claryyy" he hissed and started walking towards a house, a duplex passing the green park. I didn't have any other chance, I followed._

_I stared at his back as I walked behind him, he was fast no doubt about that. I thought about how swiftly he walked, he didn't pay attention to anyone walking beside him or anything he passed by._

_Soon I realised I had lost him, he wasn't there anymore, walking in front of me. I quickened my pace. I came closer to the house he was walking towards I opened the front door and heard a scream, a screech, a loud sound with a deathly bang._

_I widened my eyes and walked inside the house. I opened the only door glowing in the house. I entered and saw it neatly kept. Nothing was outta place. I walked inside the washroom. That's when I get what was wrong._

_There was blood covering every where in that washroom, a brain, white coloured as if put on display. Just like in the school, a door behind it, which looked filthy and bad. A chit with elegant handwriting near the brain. A name written on it, "Alice Amber"_

_And a name written in blood over the mirror_

"_Simon"…._

I woke up with a jolt.

**I am going to update after some days now. **

**P.S- I want more reviews! I love to hear what you guys have to say, so please REVIEW! :***


	4. The Secret On The Mission

**Hey guys, I am back! You know why? Because YOLO!**

**Lauren- umm I am sorry but Jon wont be that overprotective brother. I have an overprotective brother (umm yes you are) and its awful. You will see his kind in this chap though! :***

**Kayleigh- THANKS! (note the sarcasm) LOL. Though seriously, thnx for the review! :***

**Drettitechilita- thanks! I like the damn girl! :* **

**Toughascottonballs- (omg ur name makes me laugh as hell) thanks for the complements and I will work on the edit part but I can seriously barely update now, I have my exams! Yea! My life sucks! Anyways thnx for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Also thnx to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are awesome and never make anyone else make you tell otherwise! Here take some pizza! (throws virtual pizzas) :* :D**

'I hate this stuff.' I complained to Jon as we wore tight black clothing. It was 12 at midnight and a perfect time to go investigate in the school.

'Well too bad we have to wear it. I never said I liked it too. Its skinny and rashy and-' I cut him.

'Stop. Now I feel rashy.' I said.

'Yeah but it is stretchy and makes us do kicks, also it cant make any noise. Like a zipper will, or an umbrella. Or maybe braziers-'

'Seriously Jon?' I said. 'You wanna go there? Besides, I know it's advantages its just…. arrghghg.' I said being what Jon called "a typical teenage girl".

Besides, I knew what I was really angry at. The dream. Why did it have Simon's name on the mirror. Its not like Simon killed her. He is dead and the girl got killed just recently. First I thought that Simon will be next, maybe the dream will be a premonition of someone's death like in final destination movies but it was impossible! Simon was dead. I saw his body burn right beforemy own eyes.

I didn't tell Jon about that dream, it was too much to talk about. I had to focus right now, on the mission.

'Did you mark yourself?' Jon asked me.

'Yeah I did.' I replied.

'Good lets go then.' He said as we headed out the door and into the car. I didn't like that car very much, though it was a Maserati. I like my bike. I sighed remembering that it would make too much noise, and they needed to get there as quietly as possible.

'Make any friends?' Jon asked me on the way to school.

'Actually I did.' I sighed. 'I didn't want to, but I did.'

Jon chuckled. 'Is that because you are so approachable and social?' he said as I smiled.

'Nah I just think I made friends because they find me bangable.' I said, remembering Will's teasing.

'It's not like you mind, fuck as much as you want just don't get pregnant. I am too young to be an uncle.' He said. I laughed.

'Of course you are.' I said as I looked outside to find that we were there. It was so creepy. I mentally checked things as I started towards the school.

Silent rune. Check. Seraph blades. Check. Fearless rune. Check. Badass shadowhunter attitude. Check. Whip. Check. Jon by my side, unharmed. Check. Not scared of the dream. Check. Who am I kidding? It should be, scared of the dream? Check. Maybe a double check.

Jon and I were walking very slowly through the corridors, everybody's lockers were present there. It was too creepy to be honest. Soon we arrived at the door. The blood was all tidied up. A little amout of it dry, kept there though.

We pushed the door, it was heavy. And it was I no condition to inch a little.

'Oh move over!' I whispered to Jon. He nodded.

I touched the door with my left hand and took out my stele from the right one. I closed my eyes and envisioned opened doors and happiness and great things. The stele began drawing on the door. It was opened when I opened my eyes.

We went through. Marked and seraph blades at ready, we could take on anything right now. But we didn't have to. Because what I saw in front of me was something totally out of this world.

The bathroom I saw in the dream, where there was blood and brain and Simon written, it was the exact situation, just in reality. It was too much to take. I was sure I was going to faint when I saw something white, like glowing white. The image emerged in front of me and I couldn't comprehend it to be honest. It looked like Simon…..

The image looked totally like Simon.. and it was moving… and it was coming towards me.. and I was open mouthed.

'I am sorry Clary.' The image said. 'I am Simon, still your Simon but I had to warn you when I heard you were coming here.'

I didn't speak. I couldn't speak.

'I know this is weird, but we don't have much time. When this door opens, an alarm goes off in exavtly 1 minute. I wanted to tell you that I am still Simon but I am stuck. I cannot go into the afterlife or come back to living. I have to kill people until and unless I kill my killer, I have to kill them the same way I was killed.' He said, his voice was depressing, almost guilty.

'Simon?' I whispered as he looked up. 'Is it really you.'

He smiled a non sarcastic smile, the one which doesn't suit him.

'Trust me, it is. Its just that I am a ghost now and I cant feel anything but other than that I remember everything. Our afternoons, our games, our manga, our life.. Everything.'

I held my breath. We had only a minute. I let my emotions in control, thankfully and said, 'What can we do?'

'Find him.' He said blankly. 'But don't kill him. I have to kill him. Now go,before someone sees you. I cant get out of this room so I wont be able to meet you frequently, though I will meet you, in your dreams.' He said and went away. Vanished into thin air. Jon was the first one to get out of the shock, while I stood there watching in space.

'Lets go Clary, we don't want to be seen.' He said reasonably. I nodded coming out of my daze as people started storming inside. We could've escaped easily using glamours but there were shadowhunters in the school too.

It took us time to think a bit, but we escaped eventually, running hell fast.

**~.o.0.o.~**

That night I had the same dream, but the suspense and horror was still very foreign to me.

The next day at school Will met me at the entry door. Jon had went away, saying he had to talk to a friend. I looked at him like he had grown three ears. He just shrugged and went off really fast.

'So how are you today?' Will asked smiling his 1000 volt smile. I smiled back, returning the fair.

'To be honest, I barely slept.' I told him.

'Me too. But, um you see there is this dance next week. Prom dance. And I would like.. if.. you know…' he blushed and stuttered. I smiled.

'You want to ask me to the dance?' I helped a bit. He nodded, looking at his feet.

'You look so cute when you blush.' I told him. Shit. Did I say that out loud? Fuck!

I saw him smirk as his blush began to fade.

'Can I take that as a yes?' he asked me.

'You can take that as a maybe.' I replied as I shut my locker, taking my science books.

We walked to class together and it was usual torture.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'I want you to meet my some friends.' Will told me as we were going off to canteen. I dreaded the idea but said yes, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

It turned out that Jon was at that table too. And the ones he supposedly called his friend was a girl called Isabelle, with black hair and an awesome figure. Jace was at the table too. I don't know why but I blushed when I saw him. Will noticed but didn't say anything.

I was introduced to everyone at the table. There was a guy called Alec, who was Isabelle's, -Izzy, as she told everyone to call her- brother. Also, there was….a sparkly guy. He called himself Magnus but all I could think of that time was . Seriously, there was a hell lotta sparkle there dude…

I sat next to Jon as we talked a bit about our mission in hindi, so the others won't get it, hopefully.

**How was it? Please review! I love them!**

**Till then, byee! :***

**-HeartGlow2112**


	5. As Normal As I Can Be

**So I figured you guys have suffered enough. Guess what? Here is a chapter!**

**Lauren- I wouldn't make suggestions on the killer. SPOILER ALERT! Its not Sebastian!**

**Kayleigh- That is anything but weird my friend.. keep reviewing! That's what keeps me writing! :***

**Toughascottonballs- (idk I still giggle at ur name. looks like I cant get used to it, lol) Yeah me too! I will update when I can and you keep reviewing okay? :***

**Thanks to everyone else that is cheeku200 and drettitechilita for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**PS- LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE- SARCASM IS THE LAST REFUGE OF IMAGINATIVE BANKRUPT. PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes***

'Kuch pata chala? Uske baarein mien jisne Simon ko mara tha?' (Get to know about something? About the murderer who killed Simon) I asked Jon while we sat in the canteen, curious for every information I can get about that asshole who did this to Simon.

'Nahi.' (no) He said. 'Lekin mien bhi dhoondh raha hu. Abhi hame iske baarein mien baat nahi karni chahiye.'(But I am still finding it. We shouldn't talk about this stuff right now though.) he said as I nodded.

'Tohh.. Ache friends banae.'(Soo.. You made great friends I see.) I said him teasing.

'Matlab?' (Meaning?) he asked me, his expression saying as if he didn't get a thing.

'Oh Please. Tu Isabelle ko like karta haina? Akhon se saaf dikhta hai.' (Oh Please. You like Isabelle. I can see that from your eyes.

'Shut Up Clary!' he groaned as I started laughing. That's when we realised that no one else was talking. I looked at everybody else just to find that everyone was looking at us.

'What was that? Jace asked me. Looking at me with those intense, gold eyes.

'What?' I asked innocently.

'What were you two talking in?' Isabelle asked Jon.

'Hindi, we are more comfortable with it.' Jon lied easily. He can not tell everyone its because we were talking about a mission.

The talks were going on. Pretty much normal might I say. I felt good, away from all the craziness in my life for once.

'Okay everybody!' Isabelle said taking everybody's attention on our table to her. 'So we are going to go to Pandemonium tonight agreed?' she said enthusiastically. Everybody cheered while me and Jon looked at each other.

'Pandemonium is a club, its where we usually go.' Jace said in my ear, helping me. I made an "o" with my mouth and nodded in understanding.

'Oh and Clary, come to my house! You need an extreme makeover my friend.' She said folding her arms over her chest. I groaned.

'I hate makeovers!' I said reasonably.

'Well, it just makes it more important.' She said when suddenly the bell rang indicating thatits time for classes.

'Kay Fine!' I groaned yet again and stood up so as to arrange my things and go to classes.

I was just away from my Geography class room when Jace came from behind and held my wrist. My first instinct was to judo flip him but I don't know why but his touch felt familiar. Also, it send hot electric waves through out my body.

'I will see you tonight at my house.' He said with a wink and went away. Gosh! I hope he stops doing that. It makes me… flustered. There I admitted it. Damn! What is this school doing to me? Its not like I haven't been into these kinds of things but its usually just for needs, with no strings attached. Now, I am suddenly having this urge in me to kiss a person with whom I can spend my life with! Shut up Clary! My conscience scolded me.

The rest of the day was pretty much normal. I was currently waiting for Jon to bring the car in front of the school from the parking lot. I missed my bike, I insisted on coming on it but Jon said no for some reason he didn't explain. Arghg it made me frustrated! I stomped my foot.

'Oooh. Looks like someone's angry. Honestly I thought people just did it on T.V' someone said from behind. I knew that voice instantly, Will.

I smiled internally and looked back at him. He looked cute, his shirt out his hands in his pocket, his black hair muffled and his blue eyes shining at me. He had a different aura from Jace, Jace was hot, Will was cute. I slapped myself internally, why was I comparing him to Jace. It was rude.

'I just don't like waiting.' I reasoned.

'Its okay. I can drop you.' He said. I smiled.

'No, Jon would be as red as a tomato with anger if he doesn't see me here.' I said.

'OHH.' Will said coming a little towards me. 'So Clary… did you think about the dance?' he said blushing yet again. I smiled. He looks cute when he blushes. Wait I have mentioned it before right?

'Honestly Will.. I don't really know how to dance.' I said, honestly. I mean seriously, give me a dozen boys and I can judo flip them in no time but dancing with one of them, it's a nightmare!

'Its okay.' He smiled with amusement. 'You wont have to do anything. Or I can teach you how to dance. I would love to.' He said.

I sighed. 'Okay Will. I will come to the dance with you but on one condition.' I said. I saw Will calculating my condition.

'Okayy.' He said. I chuckled.

'It's not that difficult really. you will have to teach me how to dance.' I said. From the corner of my eye I saw Jon staring at us honking. I looked at him and then back at Will.

'Done deal?' I asked him.

'Sure!' he said kissing me on the cheek and going off with a huge smile on his face. I blushed and jumped in the car.

'I see you have got an admirer.' Jon teased me.

'Shut up Jon!.' I elbowed him in the ribs as he chuckled.

**~.o.0.o.~**

I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or sexy or anything at all. I just didn't know okay? We were standing in front of the club in a dark street. I had my weapon in check but was not able to carry many because of the dress I was wearing. Isabelle chose a really short too much showing dress for me but I refused. So here I am wearing a different simple white short dress. ** (Link in bio, check it out!)**

I sighed.

'Oh come on sis! It cant be that bad.' Jon said. I growled and showed Jon my legs.

'Ohhh kayy. Maybe a littttle bad.' He said. He knew how naturally pathetic I was in high heeled boots. 'Look at it this way.' He said trying to pep up my mood. 'You are here. With friends and.. Will.'

'Gosh! Jon he is a friend!' I hissed for like the fiftieth time this evening at him.

'Sure he is.' He snorted. 'Well just move along. I would love a night with beautiful women and away from everything right now.' As angry as I was I knew he was right. it is a good way for going away from…everything..

I sighed yet again..

**How was it? Don't forget to review!**

**Oh and please please please go like my facebook page! –Sarcasm is the last refuge of imagiknative bankrupt.**

**Me and my two other friends have made it will be hell please if you liked it.**

**Just go check it out okay?**

**And yeah of course there will be fandom things there…Duh!**


	6. Holy Fuck!

**thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the ones that keeps me going. :***

**I am sorry, but if I reply all you reviews you will get this chapter even later and I have to study soo yeah. Oh and please don't stop reviewing due to this! You all are my baes and its only because of you all m writing okay?**

**Here have virtual enchiladas. (throws virtual enchiladas to all of you) :* :D**

Drinking is like a second nature to me. You see, when you don't have parents or any other guardian, except a twin, of course. You are bound to indulge in things like these. I drank almost two full beer bottles and twenty five shots. What? Don't look at me like that, we had drinking competition. Jace asked me how many shots I could gulp down my throat without having to stop or cough. I smiled innocently and agreed. Jon coughed up his drink.

'You are going to lose Jace.' He warned him. But Jace just raised and eyebrow at him.

'But let's bet. If I win I get to… make you do anything I want and if you win-' he cut me.

'I get to make you do anything I want. Done deal?' he smirked mysteriously.

'Done deal.' I smirked.

So yeah, outcome? Twenty five and still going strong. With every shot I got dizzier and prayed Jace had the same effect, I though multiple times that I should stop now but Jon kept saying one more one more..so how could you possible disrespect a big brother's wishes huh? I didn't know where I was but Jon shouted.

'Thirty!' at the time so yeah I was at thirty. Come on Clary one more! Thirty One. One more Thirty two. One more Thirty three. Holy fuck whats happening? I didn't realise that dropped the shot I was holding. The thirty, fourth shot spilled on my dress. I could hear Isabelle groaning from my side.

'Sorry Izzy!' I apologised suddenly, getting dizzier and dizzier. Suddenly I plopped down on the sofa couch next to us and closed my eyes. I could almost see a very surprised looking Jon by my side.

'Holy shit! I didn't know anyone could beat Clary at that.' He said as Jace smiled his mega volt smile at me. I just scowled at him.

'So slave!' I heard Jace say.

'Hey!' I complained as I tried to sit up, only to fail miserably. Suddenly I felt a hand on the small of my waist, helping me up. I turned and saw the pair of blue eyes. Will.

I smiled at him. 'So Clary, as a dare I would like to owe a dance on the dance floor with me.' Jace smirked as I groaned. Cant he see that I am not in a situation where I could sway my hips sexily to the beat and make him grow. What? What the hell did I just think.

'Alright!' I groaned again. He caught up my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Unimaginable, high beat music started pumping in my veins as started to get along with it. From the corner of my eye I could see Jon and the other's back to us. They were talking about something, maybe the country low growing economic status. I snorted and looked sideways. I could see the blue eyes again. Now looking at me with betrayal and lust. Lust? What the hell. I couldn't hold it any longer I turned to see Jace. Only to meet his chest. I looked up and saw his eyes grow black. He wanted me. His hands snaked up and down my waist and surprisingly I like it. I made a deep sound in my throat which I thought was not heard by him but he chuckled and his chest vibrated against me.

His hands went higher and higher to land on my cheeks and the next thing I knew we were kissing. I didn't know if the others could see it, we were comparatively very much away from everything. There was a wall behind me and Jace kept pressing towards it as his tongue explored me and his hands snaked my waist. The music wasn't pumping that much. Damn we are really away from all that.

'Jace..' I whispered as he made a hmm sound, regarding me.

'I think we should stop. Do you really want this?' I ask him. He made another hmmm sound and distracted me by pressing my breast with his hand. I gasped. Holy fuck this feels soo good! 'Lets go inside.' I suggested to the rooms around the club. He carried me with his muscle hands as he kept working upon my mouth.

As soon as we were in the room, he didn't waste a second getting the dress off me. I smiled at him as I fiddled with the buttons on his jeans. He groaned and threw it with his shirt at the corner of the room. This feels so good, we fit each other exactly. I snuggled over him making a curtain of red with my hair around us. His hands unhooked my bra as he said, 'I love you Clary.'

**~.o.0.o.~**

I groaned and sat up. Holy shit what is wrong with me? Then I remembered last night's events. I blushed a deep red as I took in my surroundings. A naked Jace beside me and me without a shred of clothing on me. The sun was shining outside the window. As an instinct I picked up my phone. 50 missed calls from Jon, 40 from Izzy and 15 from an unknown number. I had tons of messages too. I groaned.

'Oh fuck!.' I said.

'What?' I heard from behind, Jace was up.

'What?' I asked surprised. 'What? Seriously? We just fucked in a club, in a club's room without anyone knowing and you say what?' I accused him though I have to admit it was hard to do it with all the nakedness and his hotness. I averted my eyes from his abs.

'Oh fuck!' he said. 'That's what I am talking about.' I said standing up and looking around for my dress. Thankfully I am on pill, I would have fucked up bad if Jon had known I have done it without precautions. I suddenly realised I was roaming around the room naked finding my clothes. I looked at Jace and saw his eyes carefully admiring my thigh gap. I cleared my throat. He looked up and blushed too.

I found my dress lying in a corner and started putting it up.

'Clary I need to ask you something.' He said. 'Actually three things.' He verified. What? Is this quiz so early in the morning.

'Okay. Shoot.' I said, plopping down on bed and wearing my heels. He came forward and stopped me.

'Why was there a gun in your purse?' he asked me. I freezed holy shit! What am I going to say now? Okay no problem just keep your cool and deal with it. Act like its no big deal.

'Isnt it supposed to be like that for every shadowhunter.' I asked innocently.

'Umm, no. on the contrary we don't even use seraph blades nowadays. You know that demons are gone don't you? The war that happened with Jonathon shadowhunter. The demons losing and going and stuff.' He asked curious. I noticed how he was still naked and he noticed me noticing so he blushed again. Aww. Cute!

Focus. Clary.

'Is that so? Well, you see me and Jon we are likely to be found like this, we don't have parents or any other guardian so yeah, we have to be prepared for anything.' I reasoned. He didn't looked convinced but thankfully took a side of the bed sheet and sat a little straighter.

'Okay.. another thing. What we did, does this mean anything to you?' he asked me. He was clearly on the verge of getting kicked by me.

'Listen Jace. Hooking up never means anything to me. I don't have the strings attached thing okay? I never have believed in love, and trust me I never will. So my suggestion to you, just try to act normal around me with everyone make a good excuse for why we were out all night and I will do the same.' I said, hating the second everything came pouring out of my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? I am very much attracted to him! Just say it Clary say it!

'Okay..' Jace said in a tone I identified as heart break probably. Shit what have I done? But its not my fault is it? I mean he is the one who dragged me here.

'Third, are you going with someone on the prom dance.' He asked me as I stood up and reached for the door.

'Yes.' I replied in a flat tone.

'Who?' he asked, I herad it faintly and didn't reply for I was way away from him, in the corridor.

**Soo how was it? Please review!**

**Oh and next is Jace's pov. You want it right? just review if you do or don't.**

**And this is just a filler chapter. I know nothing mysterious has happened in this but guys! This is the Clace chapter! The first clace chapter well not really with Clary saying no but trust me she has got a good reason for it.**

**Oh and please tell me a Clary/Will ship name.**

**Byee!**


	7. Just my luck! Crazy Pasts!

**Sorry for late update and not answering your reviews! If I had time I would have answered them, but I can barely write now, due to shortage of time.**

**I want to clear some things people asked me through PMs though,**

**There is no Clave here in this story.**

**Jon and Clary used to have a guardian but not now, they think they are grown enough.**

**I love you all! :** :****

**Review!**

**Jace's POV-**

I hold my head in my hands for a few minutes thinking everything that happened again. Wow. I am douche! It was me doing this to numerous other people, chicks a few days ago and this red head just comes in and walks out suggesting me to act natural. Only if she knew how impossible it is for me to act natural, for anybody to act natural after banging her. she is heaven's personal sweet I tell you. No this cant be true, I cannot fall for a girl! Its as impossible as having a penguin to meet a polar bear. Parallels! Anyway, I stood up andfound my clothes. Wore my shoes and walked out.

I didn't want to hail a taxi or cab or anything. I like to walk, plus it gives me more time to think of Clary and the answer to all the accusations that my family will put on me after I arrive home. I sighed, can this day get any better?

I grabbed a coffee from the nearest starbucks and resumed my walking. I hate her…just a bit…who am I kidding? I freaking am in love with her. I shook my head she shouldn't be stuck on my mind for this long. Plus I saw a freaking gun in her purse! And I clearly didn't believe it when she told me the reason. She was lying. I know it. I know I know, I am not an expert over these things but I just know okay? Gosh!

I sit on a park bench for a few minutes, finishing my coffee. I called Will, he was my best friend, he sure will know what to do.

'Hey.' He answered on the third call.

'I messed up bad dude.' I said sipping my cuppa.

'And here I was, thinking you might call me to tell me something new or interesting.' He said sarcastically.

'*sigh* I know that this is routine but I think I am really falling for this one okay? She is awesome, I seriously think I love her. And she is not the ordinary.' I replied being serious.

There was a long pause and after that he said.

'You cant be serious right? the Jace Lightwood falling for a girl!? This is news dude.' He said with a little amusement in his voice, he didn't believe it.

'Will! Can you please believe me? When I woke up she just arranged herself and said that it didn't mean anything and suggested me to act natural.' I said with hurt.

'Whoa! Seriously? Who was she? Did you know her?' he asked.

'I..I' I stuttered, its not often I hide something from Will, 'Yes, she is in school.' I confessed.

'Then its awesome! I am sure she will come back! I mean just look at you!' Will said with enthusiasm. 'Oh and we could totally go on double dates to the prom. Will make a nice change to see you with someone and not just tossing around fucking.'

'Who are you going with?' I asked Will, curious, it was rare for Will to go with someone too, though he didn't fuck that often.

'Clary.' He said with a slight shyness that if you weren't me you wouldn't catch it.

'What?!' I said in hysterics.

'What?' he said defensively.

'Umm.. nothing I.. I got to go, Will.. Talk to you later buddy.' I said and hung up. I smirked at myself. Just my fucking dumbassed luck!

**Clary's POV:**

I came home and plopped myself down the bed. Ater I sought out all of Jon's Isabelle's and Will's -yup… remember that unknown number? It was will's- doubts.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I dreamt of my past, the only thing that sent shivers down my spine.

I was sitting at the "popular table" in the cafeteria at school. We had a mission in Dubai and had to go there. I was sitting with Simon, Jon and other popular kids. It was the first day so naturally, it was the ragging day!

'Okay, Okay!' Jordan said, calming himself down as he dared a kid. 'Umm.. This one is for our lovely..' he paused, this was soo Jordan.. giving suspense in every bloody thing. 'Clary!' he exclaimed.

I said and said, 'Shoot'

'Go and kiss the first person who sits on that table.' He pointed to a table near the window, far off corner. 'Well, on the cheek of course, though if you happen to find him attractive you can totally kiss him and say it was a dare.' He said innocently as I snorted and locked my eyes on that table.

After some moments a kid, a man came and sat down there. His hair pale white and his eyes, full blacks without any whites. I admit I flinched back a little. I sighed and got up, ready to dare myself.

I walked towards him quickly and pecked him on the cheek. I could faintly hear some claps and moans from behind, they were probably thinking I will actually kiss him! Yuck!

The kid sitting there looked up at me in surprise. I swear I could see a shy blush creeping up.

'And exactly what do you think you are doing?' he asked trying to show rage but clearly failing.

'Oh calm down. It was just a dare!' I said.

'Do you even know me? You know, who I am?' he asked. I suddenly felt something funny in my stomach. What if he is a terrorist and the calmed myself. Nahh.. he looks too good to be one.

'Umm.. should I' I asked.

'I am the history professor girl, Sebastian.'

SHIT!

I woke with a jolt!

**Hey guys! So finally back. Though I will take time for another update! Examsssss!**

**Anyways, just leave a comment down there- **

**See you later!**

**-HaertGlow2112 :***


	8. Matchmaking and Dance? Arghgh

**Heyy so finally my exams are oveerr! YIPEEEE!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You guys didn't actually ask anything so what should I reply to? :P**

**Though really thanks soo much. Its only you guys which makes me keep writing! I love ya all.**

**So here goes another chap..**

So what really happened last night?' Jon asked me coming to sit beside me at the couch as I watched game of thrones. He could always see right through. I think that is what twins are for.

'I fucked up.' I confessed, sighing.

'Who?' he asked casually. That was why Jon was awesome. He is casual about these things.

'Jace.' I whispered. At that he spilled his coffee at the table.

'Say whaaaaat?' Jon said disbelievingly. Gosh why so serious Jon? 'You fucked up Jace. Damn I knew he wasn't there the whole night too. But Clary.. I just I don't know, I think that the guy really has some thing for you.' Jon said as a matter of fact.

I started at the screen, not really paying any attention to it. 'I am sorry, but I just cant feel it anymore. I cant be in a relationship after.. after Sebastian.' I stuttered. Jon sighed and came over to hug.

'You know the rules of the agency Clary. The pasts always matters, but you have to fight it, that's why you are a secret agent you know.' Jon told soothingly. 'I bet you will overcome everything in life and try to believe in love again.' At that I point I flinched away from him.

'Love?' I said spatting the word like it was venom. 'I hate love! Its just a fairy tale thing and we are not in a fairy tale Jon!' I said almost yelling. Jon, seeing my reaction quickly scooted over and stood up straighter.

'Alright fine! Don't believe in love.' He said. 'Though you have to know that I have been getting dreams, Simon is sending me dreams and there is only one thing that they imply.' He said seriously.

'What?' I asked regaining my posture.

'I always see the bathroom, the brain, the blood, everything. But they name. They name near the brain, indicating its owner is always changing. It went from Edward Peaches to Duke Hartman to Olivia Theo. It always keeps changing.' He said confusingly.

'Maybe Simon is deciding who to skin next.' I said slowly, almost a whisper. It was awful thinking of Simon like that but he was doing these things and no matter what, my predictions can be true.

'I don't know.' Jon said in a small voice too. 'Though Clary, the name on the mirror, written with blood, it is always the same, always.'

'What?' I asked him.

'Hodge Starkweather. It always says Hodge Starkweather.' I nodded to that. I think I have heard it somewhere but where….

'Oh and Luke called. He wanted to check on us. I told him we were fine and stuff.' Jon said getting up and proceeding to his room.

'Yea cool. I said and stood up too. I will.. I will just be back.' I said picking up my motorbike keys.

'Just don't die okay?' he joked and I snorted and went away.

It felt good feeling the night air cut through me. The cold making me feel numb. It was familiar feeling, something I always felt while driving my bike. I kept going and going and going, not really wanting to see where I go. I wanted to be out for a second. I had to do this every time I get a flashback from my past.

Finally I reached the bar. I scooted myself comfy in a chair and ordered as much tequila as I can name.

**Jace's POV-**

I confronted Izzy and she quickly knew that I had been fucked up. She just sighed and left me alone, coz she knew that was what I wanted.

I just closed my eyes after going to bed again. I can never forget last night..ever.

**~.o.0.o.~**

Going to school was easy, not seeing Clary and Jon wasn't. why were they so rarely at school. I wish I could just get a knowledge rune and stuck up stuff inside my head. Arghhgg.

'So Jace.' Will asked me nudging me. 'Who was she huh?' he asked.

'Will, seriously… I thought upon it and it came to me that I don't like her now. I didn't like her ever okay?' I tried making it believable.

'Oh shut it cupcake! You are lovesick! I can see that.' Will of course can. We are the best of friends.

'Seriously Will, I would rather not talk about that.' I said, as convincingly as possible.

'Alright, fine.' Will said giving up.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

I was sitting over the couch, slumping, to be honest. I was always like this after having a lot of tequila. I got up and went to my room. The only thing going on in my mind was how to find Simon's killer? Once in the room I stripped and put on a sports bra and shorts. I set up my canvas and started to paint. I didn't particularly know what I was drawing, my hands just going through the canvas giving it elegant strokes and smudging wherever required. It was hot, so I tied my hair in a bun, a messy bun, red fiery strands letting lose.

I was so engrossed in my work I didn't know when the house bell rang and someone came inside the house. Jon must have opened the door for the person, frankly I didn't want to meet anyone right now so I didn't go to see who it was.

Sometime later someone knocked on my door. Probably Jon. I went and opened it. To my surprise it wasn't Jon, I mean it was Jon but he was with Will.

'Hey.' I said looking at Will, trying to sound excited. What was he doing here? Jon was behind him. Though I can clearly see Will blushing.. what was he blushing at?

'Hi.' He said. 'Um you ready to dance?' he asked.

Ohh so that's what he is here for. But I want to finish my painting. 'Umm.. Will I was just actuall…-'

I was cut short by Jon. 'Of course she is going to learn dance. My poor little sister is awful at it though. I hope you will handle it Will.' He patted Will on the back two times as I glared at him. What the actual fuck? Is he playing matchmaking again? Thoughn I admit I cant say no to those big blue eyes and black messy hair and that cute puppy dog eyes.. shut it Clary. Love is nothing. You cant love! I told myself.

'Alright Fine. I will finish my painting later. Come on in.' I said.

**Heyyy so how was it? Please tell me. Just leave a comment in that big box there-**

**See ya'all next!**

**N keep reviewing! **

**:*****


	9. The Distress Call

**Heyy so I am back! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep reviewing!**

**Kayliegh- *blushing* thanks. I really appreciate it. :***

**My 2 guys- thanks so much! Keep reviewing! :***

**So onto the chapter now…**

**Clary's POV-**

I could visibly see Will gulp as he hold my waist and tried to get to the rhythm of the tune playing. The tune was beautiful, I fell in love with it instantly. And Will looked so cute! Shut it Clary, I told myself, this isn't going to get you anywhere.

'You are so pretty.' Will blurted out, and I can see he didn't mean to say that, he literally did blurt that out. I blushed deep red. Oh he was so cute! 'Thanks.' I replied as I looked at my feet. His feet were swaying with mine. When I out one forward, he put it backward. One I put mine backward, he out his feet forward. We kept doing this, one foot at a time. I was doing comparatively well, from what I thought I would do. His hands were hot again my waist. I was very aware of his every move, well not just because it sent butterflies through my stomach, having him so close to me. But also because I am a secret agent and being aware of my surroundings is what I do for a living.

At that moment Will, thought it would be the best to twirl me. He circled his hand, which was in mine over me, causing me to spin in a circle with it. I tripped. *sigh*, So stupid at dancing I tell you. Fortunately, his hands were there to steady me. I looked up to his face to thank him when I realise we were awfully close. Too close for comfort. I could see his mirror blue eyes changing to black as he stared at my lips. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was something I have actually never experienced before. Not with anyone, and trust me I have been with many people. He kissed me gently at first but a strange fire tend to burn inside him, he kissed a little harder. I replied back. I don't know why, I know I will just end up making things worse but I kissed back, it was actually instincts mainly. I didn't realise when but Will had soon pushed me over to the wall and kissed me ferociously. Damn, that guy knew how to make his tongue dance. He explored my mouth as I did his. I knew I should pull away, I know he and Jace are the best of friends and I know that this will only make things worse, also I know that I cant love anyone, not after Sebastian.

At that moment the door flung open and a very urgent, in a hurry and geared up Jon entered it. He smiled at us kissing, his urgency momentarily forgotten to see us like this. Will jumped away at the time.

'There is a distress call, from the silent brothers.' Jon said, his urgency coming back. 'Gear up Clary, we need to go.'

I stared at his eyes and without a moment of hesitation I knew that this was related to our mission, Jon's eyes said it all. Or at least to me, it did.

'Yeah, alright.' I said nodding as I flunged for my closet to find some gear clothes.

'Wait! What distress?' Will asked, curious and confused.

'I don't know, they didn't have much time for that. They just needed backup.' Jon said picking out seraph blades from under my bed, he knew I kept some there.

'Okay then.' Will said. 'I will go to.'

'No, Will.' Jon said sighing. 'This is too dangerous and-'

'Heyy! I am a shadowhunter too, so what makes this more dangerous to me than to you? I am going.' He said a she picked two seraph blades.

I came out of the closet, changed and geared up. Will opened his mouth to tell me but I held up a hand. 'I heard.' Is all I said as I quickly exited the room and then the house. Jon and Will, quickly following up my trail. I took my bike for the ride, it would be the best. I was desperate to make up a portal and come to the silent brothers aid fast when I saw two raveners coming towards us. 'Oh shit!.' I muttered as I flung off my bike and made my seraph blade go ready.

'Dumas.' I named it as it glowed with a bottle green shine. The raveners came towards us and one quickly lounged at Will, Jon went up to his rescue and I had one for myself. I ducked as the Ravener tried killing me instantaneously, nahh.. this girl has got moves my friend. I quickly tried getting out of the way of the poison as I cut the demon's feet with my blade. I could hear it screech and flung at me in rage, without thinking. That's what I needed, a headless demon, not that they actually had any brains. I quickly killed it putting my seraph blade through it's body instantaneously. It turned to dust. I looked back . Jon and Will were having trouble getting at the demon. Boys these days I tell ya! That's when I realise that it was actually a greater demon. Shit! How can I miss this? I ran to their aid when Jon called out. 'No clary! You go to the Bone City, we will meet up there.' I stared at him. No I want to help you! I wanted to shout though I know that what he was talking about was sense. I had to get to the silent brother's aid. I nodded and started my bike flunging over it.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Jace's POV-**

Isabelle, I and Alec answered the distress call. We reached the silent city in time. But sadly all we could see were ruins of the event that took place. There were some brothers dead.

'I think we are late.' Isabelle said.

'Yup.' I said. 'Though I still don't understand why anybody would have problem with the Silent brothers, they are healers and protectors, not fighters and soldiers.' Alec nodded to that.

That's when we saw a figure moving through the shadows. A dark, hooded, tall figure with muscular arms trutted towards them.

'Who are you?' Alec asked, keeping his seraph blade at the ready. The figure didn't answer. I readied myself too, following Isabelle. This could be anyone, we need to be prepared for a fight. The figure, though didn't seem to notice this.

It kept coming towards us, not getting afraid of our readied selves or any attack. When completely in front of us the man, pushed back his hood. And now I know why the figure was so sure we wont be able to attack.

'Hodge.' I whispered, almost inaudibly.

**Heyyyy! How was this? I need reviews guys please..**

**Just leave what you think about the story so far in that big box-**

**Till then, see ya next! :***


	10. My Shit falling apart

**Lauren- I know you get a bad impression from Clary but trust me, she had a past which made her do things… that are considered… not so cool. :P I know! Will is such a cutie! :D love him.**

**Ladyofsilverdawn, luciod, drettitechilita and rosevelvet- thanks for those reviews! I love ya all. Keep reviewing! :* :D :P**

**Jace's POV-**

'Of course its me.' Hodge answered. There was a certain sadness in his eyes. Like he wasn't sure why he just did the stuff he did. 'I am here not to mingle or fight any of you. And I know none of you can fight me.' He said with a certain respect.. to himself. As if the things he just did was something he should be proud of. That arse. 'I am here to warn you all. All this happening, the brain, the blood, the skinning.' He came closer to me. Only me in particular and leaned in as if to hug me, but he didn't proceed his arms. 'Its all connected to this.' He said and vanished.

Actually, literally just vanished into thin air without anything left behind. Now, the only thing that concerned me was, what the fuck did just happen?

Just when I was about to make a sarcastic comment to Alec and Isabelle, who were also very stunned due to this act. Someone approached us. Someone on a bike. It was Clary.

Just looking at her made butterflies flutter in my stomach. Watching her ride a bike with those red curls of her swinging and her beautiful, perfect legs dangling and her body straight, handling the bike made me want to clutch my stomach real tight or do Hawaii dance, I wasn't sure yet. She stopped the bike and got off.

'What happened?' she asked, curious, not confused. I sighed and explained to her.

**Clary's POV-**

I admit I was stunned, the view that was in front of me was not something I had particularly hoped for. Hope is a four letter word but it carries a great meaning. Sometimes it is the only thing that keeps us wanting to move on in times of distress. Like these. I had no idea what happened to the silent brothers. There was something strange about all this that I couldn't get my hands upon. After Jace explained me everything that happened there, including the confrontation with Hodge, my mind started reeling. Of course all this is connected, Simon keeps showing Jon dreams about this guy. I shook my head. Right now I was sitting in my bedroom, finishing my painting, the painting I started before Will came home. I had stared in space for a few minutes after Jace explained me everything. Then when I couldn't keep my hands on the connection this was making with the dream, I got on my bike and started off for Jon. 'I need to go.' Was everything I said before I left all three of them there. After coming home and explaining everything that happened to Jon and Will, excluding the connection since Will didn't know who we actually were. Will went home after that, thinking something, I don't know, he seemed lost. And then I just came upstairs, wanting to sleep. As I finished my drawing I saw what I had just made. It was a city, very much like Alicante, only difference was that it was in gold, there were golden building, golden lake, golden headquarters, golden everything. I frowned, this was not what I intended upon making. I set the canvas aside and walked to my bed. As soon my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_As always, I was sulking in the class. Professor Sebastian was at the front teaching… stuff to students. I didn't need to know what, since I was an A grade student and I definitely didn't need any normal shadowhunter or mortal classes. No matter how much I sleep during classes, I always get good grades. Perks of being a secret agent! I smiled at the though. Suddenly the bell rang, I sighed, finally I will be able to get home and get cozy, It was quite a wintery day, to be honest. I shuffled everything in my bag and started to skip towards the door, yup I skipped, I was that anxious to get away from all this. Suddenly the professor called me._

'_Could I talk to you for a minute Clarissa?' he said. As anxious as I was to leave, I couldn't, now. I nodded and waited till the class bustled out and the professor arranged some of his papers in his bag. He had a nice curve at his jaw. Making his smiled come out even more. I shrugged the thought. He was too old._

'_I wanted to talk about your grades, the way you pay attention, I doubt you would pass this semester.' He said casually. Pass this semester! Of course I would pass this semester, gosh! He doesn't have a clue does he. But I don't say anything. Disrespect is something that wont be tolerated in here. 'I was just wondering if you need any extra classes, you know so that you can pay more attention . _

'_Okay.' I say. 'What do you suggest, professor.' I said, a little angrily, just a bit. I just dont believe he said that I wont pass this semester. I am a freaking agent you dumbarse, more IQ than you I bet!_

'_Would you like some tuitions?' he asked, completely oblivious to my slight anger._

'_Okay, professor. Where do you suggest?' I asked bored. As if I will be going there._

'_You can come to me. I would consider it an honour to give tuitions to an extra ordinary student like you.' He said as he took hold of my hand and kissed my knuckles. Okayyy! That was unexpected. Though he is soo hot and cute in a way. Even though he is old. So what age is just a number._

'_Okay.' I said in a small voice, almost inaudible. He, I think, knew just how much effect he has on me because he smiled, smirk. A really really hot smirk!_

'_Okay then Clarissa, I will see you tomorrow at 7.' He said a she walked away and I kept standing there, not knowing what to do next._

I woke up from the dream, the same old past dream that keeps on showing up. This I sit! How the hell can I think about a guy who is as dumbassed, selfish and pervert as Sebastian?

I screamed in frustration. That's when I realised two things. One, it was morning and time for school, two, Jon was watching me through the door. Casually standing there, leaning on the door pane.

'You need to get shit together Clary.' He said. 'You cant just fuck Jace and kiss Will and think about Sebastian all the time.' He told me. He always knows whats going in my mind, like there is a certain telepathy.

'I don't want to talk about it.' I said, rubbing my eyes and hiding my face. I feel so weak right now.

'Kay then.' He said. 'Just get your shit together and be down in about half and hour for breakfast.' He said as he left.

**Heyy! So how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Just leave a comment in that big box-**

**See ya'all next :***


	11. New Feelings?

**I know I am late, but I didn't get many reviews, it injures my confidence. It just does okay…**

**Anyways, for those who reviewed-**

**Lauren- I don't know about one shots, maybe. Lets see. Lol yes, I never personally have experienced crushing on a teacher but all the boys in my class is crushing on the german teacher. Lol. She is really confused due to her past and that's the reason Clary is just soo messed up. Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing :***

**Rosevelvet and drettitechilita- thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! :***

**Clary's POV-**

I feel guilty. Reason being- I wasn't able to jog today. Have you ever felt guilty when you had to study but spent the entire time on instagram, tumblr and facebook instead. That's how I felt, only difference is that it was because I spend the whole jogging time sleeping. I sighed and got out of bed. Took a long shower and got ready. I wore nothing flashy, my regular black tank top, with a jacket, black jeans and sneakers. I let my hair open.

Once downstairs for breakfast I saw Jon sitting on the couch watching cricket. Typical. There was bacon and some cereal on the dining table. I sat there and went through my phone. I know I am a secret agent shadowhunter of the S.A.P.S but even I have an instagram **( oh and follow me on insta- heartglow2112 ;)) ** I went through the feed, hmm not much. I shut it down.

'So I think we should go back to Simon. I want to see something.' Jon said after clearing his throat.

'What?' I asked.

'I don't know yet. But we have to go there okay..' Jon said.

'When?' I asked him.

'Today at midnight, maybe 1. Take your pick.' He said.

'Okay.' I said as he continued watching cricket and I continued eating my cereal.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Can you even imagine that the Prom is tomorrow?' Isabelle squeaked as soon as I entered the school building.

'Yeah, actually I can.' I told her, sighing and opening up my locker to keep books.

'So…! Who are you going with?' Isabelle asked me clapping her hands. Umm, what is wrong with this girl. Why is she acting like a 3 year old? :/

'Umm.. Will.' I said, eyeing her and hesitating. I don't know why, but she is giving me chills, jumping like that and clapping.

'Ohh, hmm Will never dated anyone before. I am surprised he is actually going to the prom.' Se said, calming down a bit.

'Oh.' Was all I could say at the news. 'So.. Who are you going with?' I asked her casually, as we walked to the class.

'You cant believe it but Jon asked me to the prom!' she squeaked again.

'Umm, you know he is my brother right.' I asked, just so to clarify.

'Bahh. Of course he is, but right now, you have to act like a girl friend to me. You know the gossip types.' She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. I rolled my hair around my finger, trying to act girly. 'Kayy.' I said in the girliest way possible. Isabelle just sighed, 'You have a lot of work to do upon that. Anyway, see ya later.' She said waving and going for her class.

As soon as I entered the science class room I saw Will. He was sitting idle, staring out the window, what was he looking at. I walked up and sat next to him.

'Hey Clary.' He said smiling, as he saw me. And hugged me, like real tight.

'Umm hey.' I managed. Damn he is cute! 'So anyways, sup?'

'I was just thinking about the distress call. I just have to know what happened.' He said, his big blue eyes pleading.

'I didn't particularly see it. But Jace did. I asked him and-'

'Jace did?' he asked me, confusingly. 'Strange, Jace always tells me everything, why did he hide this.'

'I don't know.' I whispered. 'But the silent brothers, most of them, they are dead. There is this guy Hodge Starkweather. He killed them.'

'What!' Will stood up suddenly. I looked up at him and widened my eyes. He looked like he just heard his mother's funeral news. Who is this Hodge Starkweather anyway, and what is hhis connection to Simon? My mind went reeling to find all the possibilities that at first I didn't see Will, leave the room. When I came to, I shot up quickly form my seat and went chasing him through the corridor. Everyone was in classes, so the corridor was all vacant and empty.

'Will!.' I shouted. 'Wiat up! Gosh!' I took hold of his shoulder and made him turn around. 'What's going on?' I asked him, my eyes widening.

'Listen Will, this may sound weird but I have to find out… things about this Hodge guy.' I tried explaining as much as I could without giving anything away. 'This is important okay… tell me, please tell what going on?' I asked. As I calmed down, I looked into his eyes, his intense, blue, cutely seductive eyes. Wait stop it! You have to focus.

'He was our mentor, our teacher, our idle.' He said taking steps towards me. I looked at him, straight in the eyes as he proceeded. 'He taught us everything, from brushing our teeth to combat fights.' He had pinned to the wall now. I had trouble concentrating on what he is saying by then. 'Gosh Clary, you are so hot.' He said as his mouth came to mine. His lips formed a weird shape as he nibbled me a bit. I liked it, to be frank. I kissed him back, tangling my hands in his hair and he started towards my neck. He licked my jaw and gave me sweet kisses on my neck. I tried not to moan, damn yes I did but that was just so… intense. I made him come up again, to stop teasing me and kiss me already! I took on his mouth again as he smiled at my enthusiasm. He was so sweet, so salty, so awesome! It felt like paradise, a paradise after a hell lot of time.

**Jace's POV-**

Our class got completed quickly. I came outside, I needed my books from my locker so I went straight to that corridor. What I saw.. *sigh* lets just say, it was pretty but not pretty at the same time. Clary and Will. Going down each others throats. I know I should be happy for Will and not when I have absolute rage boiling inside me. He had Clary pinned to the wall, her feet were off the ground, he jacket slightly up, showing skin. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. He had his mouth on her jaw, neck and mouth, she was moaning slightly. I growled a bit, but that's will! A voice at the back of my thoughts. But that Is my Clary too! No this is it. I didn't even realise when I charged upto them.

'Will.' I said slowly gritting my teeth. He didn't respond. They didn't respond. 'Will!.' I said a bit louder.

'I know that this may feel amazing but I suggest you both to stop everyone else go sick and puke all over the school's corridor.' Will jumped back but they both kept staring at each other, like they couldn't believe this actually happened.

'I… I will talk to you later.' Will said to her, stammering. Clary nodded breathing heavily. Will went away then.

I looked at Clary, I hope she sees exactly what was going on in my mind, my rage and my feelings. She stared back, straightened herself and went away. Wow.. awesome. I had my hand in fists as I walked away too.

**Soo sorry for the late update. But please review.. :D**

**See ya'all later**

**-HeartGlow2112**


	12. That's impossible!

**I am back, and I think its time I told you guys something-**

**HELL IMPORTANT!—****I have chapters ready, further chapters. I will keep updating if I get 5 reviews per chapter.. :D that's because, I get discouraged if I don't and I really really am ecstatic over what you guys have to say. And believe me, I read each and every thing you say. **

**As for the ones who reviewed :)**

**Lauren- hehe, I like Will too! I hope Clary chose one fast (not going to happen tho). And thanks for the concern, it really makes me feel like I have a friendly relationship with you guys! They went really well (and tomorrow is the result, fingers crossed!). Keep reviewing! :***

**Lindsayhonaker- (would you mind if I tell you that every time I see this name I think of Lindsay lohan? :P) Yup! She is definitely eating brains over here! Love your reviews! Keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- yup! Me too! Thanks for the review tho.. keep reviewing! :***

**Clary's POV-**

No. No. No. This wasn't good. I cant love! But I have to admit that a part of my consciousness is all like- whoa! Was that even real? The butterflies? The heartbeats? The sweat? The feels? Damn- I know it isn't real though. I am a broken person who has nothing but one night stands and case solving capabilities, well also the rune drawing but yea.. just that. I don't want Will to think like I love him, like I want him. But it would be pretty stupid to just go upto him and say these things after all we have done. I don't know, Will is a nice guy. He was the first one who met me in the school, maybe there can be a special place for him in my heart, like away from the place where Sebastian has made a huge hole, way away from that.

'Clarissa?' the professor suddenly asked. 'What do you think about it? What does the poet wants to convey to his readers?'

Oh shit! I am in English class, physically. And definitely not in it, mentally. Though, you know me right (wink wink) I am a topper.

'The poets wants to sort her feelings out, though she doesn't know them herself actually. She says she wants to study but she wants to help her mother in household too. Both the options are perfectly fine and makes her content. All wants to do is choose one which she cant.' I said.

'Very good, Miss Fray. You may sit.' Said the professor.

Suddenly I saw myself in the place of that maiden, the poet. Having two options, perfect and content. Jace and Will, the two options in which I cant choose one. This isn't fair though, the maiden from the poem is not a broken hearted, orphan that has to stay undercover for the rest of her life.

**~.o.0.o. ~**

'So..! Whats going on with both of you?' Isabelle asked me as soon as I came in the cafeteria and sat down.

'What?' I asked innocently. I looked around, Will wasn't here. Only, Isabelle, Jon, Jace and Alec.

'Oh c'mon. the kiss is going viral! You get so sexy with each other.' She said showing me a 10 second clip.

'What the actual fuck! They already have a clip made?' I asked, widening my eyes. Also noticing how my shirt was slightly up, enough to show skin.

'Yup! Apparently you both are the meaty talk of the school.' Isabelle squeaked like it's the best thing in the world. Oh no!

Suddenly Jace got up. I could see rage pouring from his eyes, even though he did nothing but walk out of the room as quickly and casually as possible.

'Umm Izzy, I will be back in a minute.' I said and starting rushing after him.

'Oh but Clary! Remember to come at my house at 5!' she shouted from behind.

'What? Why?' I asked.

'To get you ready for the prom of course! No excuses!' she said turning around and sitting down. Oh okay then, will think about this later. Jace first. Oh and I swear I see a smirking Jon from the corner of my eye. Gosh!

'Heyy Jace!' I yelled. 'Wait up!'

He stopped turning round. We were in the parking lot, practically. He stopped and looked at me like he was about to shatter. I didn't know why I ran after him, it just looked like a good idea then, not so much now. I didn't do anything but stare at him, we were almost a foot distant from each other.

He suddenly put his hand forward and on my cheek. Tucked some of my fiery red loose curls back at my ear and touched my cheek in the most intimate way possible.

'I love you , Clary.' He said sighing, sounding as if it's a disease he couldn't cure. 'I love you so much it hurts. And I am not exaggerating when I say that i think about you all the time.' He said closing his eyes

I? I did the most awesome thing next.—stood there, staring.

He took my hand and said. 'I want you to be with me, but I know you cant and that surprisingly don't stop me. Neither does the fact that you are dating my best friend. Will loves you, no doubt about that but so do I? is it so hard to believe that I cant love you?' he was whispering. Trying for the words to sink in as much as they could.

'You cant love me.' I said, misery pouring in my eyes. 'I am the last person on Earth to give you what you deserve.'

'Don't ever say that! That's not true, you are the only one who make me feel like I belong. That night we had together.. even though you were drunk, I knew it meant something to you. Cant you see how much I can do for you?'

'Jace, I am the broken hearted orphan girl in those little romcom movies and serials. The ones people think its better to stay afar so that she doesn't hurt them and spread her lonely diseases.' I said, believing every word of it.

'Clary you have to stop thinking about yourself like that. You are not that awful girl. Even though you have been through several different things and barriers from your life, you are one people like to talk to you. You are smart, cute, not to mention amazingly attractive. But you can crack jokes and have amazing art skills. You are an amazing shadowhunter too. You were the one to arrive at the silent brother's distress call alone on the bike, not knowing what will happen, not caring for naything but helping them. You are brave Clary. And you are perfect for Will. I just want to pour my heart out.' He said cupping my cheeks with both his hands as he touched his forehead to mine. This feels so amazing!

'But Jace, I have secrets and tons of them. I am not good for anyone.' But I didn't say that out loud, it was the reply roaming around in my head as I enjoyed the feeling of his closeness.

**How was it? Please please review! I get discouraged otherwise!**

**See ya later! **

**Byeee! :***


	13. Twists and Prom!

**Hey guys! So I am back! Yayayayaya.**

**Lauren- Ummm, no she cant have both. That, would be… pretty simple, tbh. Lol, I don't think this particular Prom is going to be relaxing for her. :P thanks for the review! Keep reviewing:***

**Lindsayhonaker- Damn Clary! Even I think she should have jumped in his arms at eh exact moment! :D lets see for the fact whether or not Jace will fight or not though. Anyways, thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! That's what makes me keep writing! :***

**Thanks to drettitechilita, luciod123 and rosevelvet45 for their reviews! :***

**If you guys keep giving me this much, I will keep writing! Here have virtual cupcakes! (throws virtual cupcakes at all of you!)**

**Jace's POV-**

There had been another attack. The same bell ringing, the same blood the same brain. The only problem is that the person who died wasn't from this school. He was an outsider, an exchange. This had been going in my mind for a hell lot of time. After I poured my heart out completely to Clary, she hugged me. She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I don't think she said this but I bet I heard her faintly saying, 'Sorry' again and again. Like a mantra. Like she wanted to believe it. Then she ran away.

Everyone was buzzing over the fact of Will and Clary kissed, and now they are buzzing over the fact that the skinner striked again. Not to mention, everyone at school is going crazy whether or not the teachers would cancel the Prom, that would be… Not nice.

Anyways, I stood up from the couch and started for the bedroom door. Haven't met Clary or Jon since the pouring heart incident. *sigh*

Suddenly the door bell rings. Damn! Now I have to go down again. Story of my life. I groan.

As soon as I open the door I was embraced by a hug. 'Hey buddy!' said Will excitedly.

'Umm, hey. What sup?' I ask him, a little confused of his sudden arrival.

'I was just.. umm' he stammered, nervously, blushing. Wait a minute? Will herondale blushing? Whoa what did I miss?

'Whoa dude! You are blushing! Tell me sup?' I ask as we get comfortable on the couch. Me staring at him curiously. Seriously, what happened.

'I am kind of…. Nervous.' He said knotting his fingers and looking at them

'Nervous coz of what?' I asked him spreading my arms like obvious.

'I have never taken any girl to prom before. Sex? Sure had lots of that. But an actual prom, with someone that matters the most to me. No. Never. So that's why I am nervous.' He blurted out, everything

'Oh.' I said, trying to keep a straight face.

'Yea, oh.' He said. 'And I want you to tell me how to stop getting so nervous!' he said

'Umm, I don't know man. Maybe you should go to Izzy for that matter, though even I know she will laugh hysterically at your situation at first.' I said, stating the obvious.

'Yup!' he said popping at the 'p'. 'And that gentleman, I the only reason I haven't approached her yet.' He said, explaining me like I am a small 3 grade child. 'Oh also due to the fact that Clary is currently there. Getting dressed. Damn dude, I cant believe I am going out with her, she is the nicest person alive.' He said, staring into space, thinking about her, I think.

'Umm, so don't you like.. should get ready?' I asked him.

'Yup!' he said coming back from his space.

'Kay then fella! Lets get you edible!' I said hopping up from the couch and dragging him to my room. No matter how much I want to, I cannot hate Will. He is the nicest thing that happened to me.

'Edible?' Will said incredulously. 'But that's just soo.. soo.' He stammered, for the right word.

'Izzy types?' I helped. 'Yea I know. But lets concentrate here first.' I said as we started getting ready from the prom. Okay that sounds really bad. As we started getting ready for Will's prom with Clary, there that sounds better. Not dirty. No matter how much it hurts my heart.

'So Jace.' Will said.

'Yes.' I answered as I started putting hairspray on my hair. Making them stand there still.

'You are my best friend.' Will stated, closing the hook of the watch around his hand.

'Umm, I know.' I said as I sense awkwardness suddenly in the air. 'What is it Will? Just spit it out.'

'Kay then. I will spit it out.' He said turning to me. 'Will you be my parabatai?' he asked me, his eyes, slightly excited, more curious.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

I was ready. Or that's what I was telling myself to belive. Because boy I was so so so unready for this. Tell me to whip a gang of monsters. Okay. Tell me to fight with other people. Okay. Kill everyone. Okay. Have one night stands. Okay. But dance? Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Not Okay! In caps lock!

Not to mention I had seven inch hells on, which made me touch Isabelle's actually height, just a bit though, not that much. I was in the car right now. Izzy gave me a nice pink dress gown thing, I have to admit, it goes with my skin colour and hair and looks absolutely amazing on me **( Clary's dress link in the bio! :D).**

I don't know how, but Izzy managed to drive with a hell long heel and still, managed to not go into one accident since, hmm, I am proud of that girl. She herself wore a blue dress, gown thing too. She looks amazing in it. It goes with her hair and eyes perfectly well. She looks like a beauty goddess, Aphrodite for that matter. **( Isabelle's dress link in the bio too! :D)**

Me and Jon barely had time to talk to each other about the other attack, let alone go and search for clues back to Simon. Damn Clary! You are here for the assignment and not to go to prom looking like a Barbie, for a guy. Blech.

But right now, I cant just skip this and go back. This has to happen, even I know it. We enter the school's gym. I thank the angel silently as I don't trip and fall face first while entering. Just as I did enter Jon came and smiled to me, I smiled back though I can clearly see his smile forming into a smirk as he regarded what I was wearing and how much make-up was on. I told Izzy to go easy on make-up (Lol, Izzy, easy.. get that?!) Anyway, and I also told her to give me a nice sized heel. Apparently she thinks I should start acting like a girl. Arghgh.

'You look like a model, to be honest.' Jon said genuinely as I gaped at him, I didn't have any idea he would say that. 'Yup! And its hilarious.' He said nudging me. Huh, the teasing Jon is back. I stuck my tongue out at him, like the matured woman I am.

'But don't get pregnant, please.' He said and then proceeded to his date, which happens to be my personal makedoerer. They hugged each other and went to the dance floor, Izzy practically dragging. Hmm, I think it's time I should tell him that I don't want to be such a young aunt either.

That's when I felt someone's hand against my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with Will.

**Sooo? How was it?**

**Please write what you think about it in that big box—**

**Please?**

**See ya'all later! :***

**Don't forget I love your reviews!**

**-HeartGlow2112**


	14. Author's Note

**Sorry guys I wont be updating for a while. I know, I know. I had a cliffy there, with the whole parabatai thing, pm me or review to tell me what do you think, will he accept this offer or not. Let's see who gets it right.**

**As for the not updating, I am sorry. But you guys know that I love you right? keep smiling fellas it suits ya all :* :* :***

**-HeartGlow2112**

**Oh and follow me on instagram- heartglow2112**

**And twitter- GlowHeart2112**

**Snapchat me- sonaa2112**

**Kik me- heartglow.2112**

**See ya :***


	15. The Attack!

**Heyy guys I am backkk! And then I will go for suicide…life is difficult arrhgrhrghrghrgrhghrg….**

**Lindsayhonaker- thanks for the review! :* keep reviewing! :***

**Lauren-hehe, they don't have prom here too! :P we have camps though.. its like prom but no gowns just DJ! Damn! I am sorry but Clary doesn't have peace in her life right now, anything but peace right now *deadly serious eyes* :p**

**Cheeku2000- thanks for the review! :* keep reviewing! :***

**Guest- thank you soo much! :***

**Guest, Miss Rando- Thanks a lot, means so much :D :***

**Jace's POV-**

I was almost paralysed. Seriously. What will you do if the person you are almost best friends with steals the girl you hooked up with and love like hell. And then, when you are all like, I want to hate him but I cant, he comes up to you asking you if you will never leave his side and vow for that…..

Long story short- I was fucked….

But how can I say no? I would be double fucked if he gets to know the…things I am going through and then…..No just no.

'Umm.. Okay.' I had said at that time. Yup! I am that cool, I use umms and ahhs at the worst of times! Hi5 people… Well I admit that Will had seemed pretty happy at that. I was too. I had been his best friend since I could remember. He had then helped me get ready and we had arrived here… at the gym room for the prom.

And right now at this instance I stand here.. near the wall, all alone I can clearly see them, Will and Clary into each other's arms. Dancing with each other's movements, knowing every step. Looking at each other with googly eyes.. I divert my gaze, I cant see that. It hurts too deep. I shake my head and head out, wanting to catch some fresh air when I hear, 'Well, well… I never knew that the great Jace Lightwood would ever fall in love.' Said a very amused yet strangely familiar voice from behind me.

**Clary's POV-**

I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew it was absurd but I just couldn't stop myself okay… I couldn't stop looking at him, stealing glances. Getting a pinch in my heart whenever his eyes convey his innermost thoughts. That he absolutely hates this, that he loves me… No Clary, you are a doomed soul, you cant love. I chide myself again and again. But I just couldn't stop looking at Jace! I can see it from his eyes, he hates this, me being with someone else, moreover his very best friend, his….parabatai. Will told me stuff while we were dancing.

And then, when I look into Will's eyes, all I can see is how much he wanted me. I heard rumours, people in the school 'ship' us. Haha, as if I could ever love someone or moreover as if someone could love me. Naahhhh, I am still the shadowhunter agent who doesn't love anything but her duties.

'Can I steal her for a moment?' sais someone from behind me. I turn around to see Jon, without Isabelle.

'Sure.' Will said good naturedly and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

'Something important?' I ask Jon, he would never interfere in a date of mine, never in a million years, unless things were…. Very important!

'I hear we are under attack.' He said smilingly towards me as he swayed me with himself on the beats of the music. I tried to keep a straight face.

'Details.' I say.

'If I am correct there would be an exact number of 15 shadowhunters, armed and ready for battle come in from the right most door.' He put a hand against my waist and we danced together. 'The people would be disguised, which means they can still be here.'

'Jon!' I said warningly.

'But they most probably are not.' He said quickly. 'Then they will do what they are commanded to, that is to slaughter absolutely everyone in this room.'

'But how would we fight them. We cant possible kill people in front of everyone.' Jon ouushed me towards a corner, where we were very much invisible.

'I know.' He said. 'Take this.' He said shovelling a big pack wrapped in red cover and golden ribbons towards me. 'Plus it goes with your dress.' I opened it to find out a beautiful mask of pink and whitish golden colour. 'Oh and Clary, please tell me you will be able to fight in that dress.' He said clenching his eyes.

'Umm, I cant possible do that Jon.' I said confused. Men! I thought, they think women can do absolutely anything in gowns and 7 inch stilettos just because they cant!

'Yeah Alright! I got you covered.' He said sighing. 'Though I didn't want to ruin that beautiful dress. Oh and put on that red cloth the mask was covered in, people wouldn't recogonise you then, at least I think so.' He said as he got down on his knees and started ripping apart the fabric of my gown.

'Arrghg. Isabelle is going to kill me.' I said as I twitched my leg, he had cold fingers!

'Haha, its okay, you know unless and until you don't die in the fight we are going to have.' He said still sitting down.

'Who is attacking us Jon?' I ask him, deadly serious now.

'Hodge Starkweather.' He said standing up now. 'At least that's what the S.A.P.S think.' He said as he smiled at me and opened out his hands. 'Tadahh! Like the new you?' he asked me

I looked down then, my gown now was coming almost to my mid thigh, exposing a lot of legs. Wow! Now I am basically wearing a honeymoon gown. Arghgh whatever, I will atleast be able to fight in this.

'I hate you.' I say showing him my tongue.

'Awww sweet sis, I love you too! Plus I bet you will get a great boyfriend with that much exposure.

'Yeah right.' I let out a shaky laugh. 'Come on, I don't want you getting dead out there. Take the protections out.'

'Sounds like condoms.' He said jokingly.

'Oh shut up big brother!' I say as I take the seraph blade out and name it. It glowed faint pink in the darkness. Jon did the same, his aura blue.

'Cover yourself up.' He says glancing sideways as I put the red cover over my stomach and chest, ought to cover the pink material, as much as it can.

We put our masks on and sat there, not doing anything.

'Any minute now, my darling sister.' Jon said as he grabbed the little powder box out of his shirt pocket and dropped the powder down. I nodded at that and fiddled with my whip bracelet.

After almost 45 seconds the powder started to stir, slowly then heavily and then it evaporated into thin air. As if on cue, there were shouts outside.

'Ready?' I ask Jon.

'Ready.' He said back.

**Yipeeee! Another chapter.. now I am going to suicide.. life is going hard..**

**Anyways… see ya guys later!**

**-HeartGlow2112**


	16. Love Him?

**Heyy guys sorry I am late.. **

**Lindsayhonaker- thanks for the review keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- thanks for the review keep reviewing! :***

**The guest one and only- thanks you so much! :* keep reviewing! :***

**Clary's POV-**

We were marked, as usual so I didn't panic that much to see so much of shadowhunters coming in for slaughter. Jon was by my side so I didn't worry that much, we have each other's backs. The people coming in were strangely all dressed up in blood red clothes and hoods. They were all finding something, I can tell that. They had such intensity for looking, they seem to chack the backs of people which I found a little weird. Then I realised, they weren't looking for something, they were looking for someone. Probably someone with something on their back.

Grabbing my seraph blade I charged with Jon. Everybody had either escalated or were in a corner. I got hold of hands of one of them twisted it as much as possible. The person let out a shriek and turned around. I thrashed in my seraph blade causing him to fall to the ground. There was blood, almost everywhere. They came charging, I held my ground. I tried as much as possible for me to not let other people discover that I am fully trained in combat or that I am a different person, not the normal. After a full fledged fight with a person I look around the room, Jon was fighting. Somehow, Jace and Will were too. They were side by side, each having a stick or a vase in their hands. Banging people's heads. Good.

But it was clear we wont win. There were too many of them. Think Clary think! There has to be a way. There is always a way. Remember when Luke said that danger is just a thing you feel is there, but in reality it is just your feeling nothing more. I racked my brains for a way… then when I realised that I am a special one..

'Jon!' I hissed under my breath. He nodded acknowledging me but not looking, he was busy fighting shadowhunter, like me.

'Hold them, I got an idea.' That seemed to catch his attention. He looked towards me with big green eyes. 'Don't do anything stupid.' He said.

'Can't promise.' I said as I killed the person before me with my whip wrapping it around the person's neck and ran towards a corner. I calmed down for a second. Then I let myself think of something else, something calm, charming and peaceful. I thought of my parents, Luke and the angel. By instinct my hand started to move. I grabbed my stele and drew.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Jace's POV-**

It was weird, yes I admit it was, weird on a big scale. Hodge was different now, bad and evil. As soon as I turned around to see him behind me I clenched my fists.

'What the fuck do you want?' I asked him.

'You cant possibly mean that.' He said as he paced towards me, hands at back. 'I am still your teacher Jace.' He said with a smirk.

'Shut up asshole.' I said and in an instant I was hooked up against the wall. Hodge had me pinned against it and my throat felt like choking. His hand was firm against my neck.

'Now now, wouldn't want to be disrespectful would we.' He said. 'Especially when I can snap your neck in an instant.' He let me go. I fell down hard, coughing blood.

'What do you want.' I asked, sounding husk.

'Oh Jace, my world doesn't revolve around you. I needed to get something else. Come on now, the fight will be up in 30 seconds.' He said smilingly as if announcing and award ceremony.

I widened my eyes and carefully took out a pocket knife I always kept with me. When Hodge wasn't paying attention I flipped it open and thrusted it hard on his knee. Causing him to yell and fall down. Then I entered the gym and saw that absolutely everything was in a frenzy.

**~.o.0.o.~**

My first reaction was to look for Clary. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked for Will, Isabelle and Alec too. None of them were visible to me. That's when things went wrong. Someone bonked my head and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was someone saying, 'You are still a child.'

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

Everybody was dead. That is all I saw, blood and bodies. And then I saw blond hair.. Jace.

'Oh my god!' I said and kneeled next to him. Jon came rushing too.

'How is he.' He asked.

'Knocked out.' I replied. 'Gimme your stele.' He gave me the stele and I drew an iratze over him. In an instant he was up.

'What going on?' he asked in a frenzy.

'Nothing blondy. You were just out cold.' I said relived he was alright but trying not to show it.

'Oooh embarrassing.' He said and got up touching his head. Someone hit him I can see it from the wound. It was red and swelling up. Though a lot of damage was prevented from the iratze I drew over him.

'Okay now, lets get you home.'I said and got up.

**~.o.0.o.~**

I was currently in my room. Had gashes which needed to be tended. Wouldn't do much though, an iratze or two would be okay. Jon was in his room and Jace at his house. I wore a sports bra and panties so as to have a better look at my gashes. After I made an iratze I cleaned up my blood which was all over my left leg. A shadowhunter got me good there. Suddenly the door of the bedroom opened and Jace walked in. wait.. Jace?

'What are you doing here?' I asked confused as I turned suddenly. He acted as if it doesn't matter and sat on my bed.

'I need to talk.' He said making himself perfectly comfortable on the bed and asking me to sit with him. Not taking much attention to my clothing, I sat down next to him.

'So?' I asked. 'Talk.'

'Do you even remember what I said to you near the parking?' he asked me. And I did, I did remember everything he said.

'Jace..i' I tried saying.

'No Clary.. You have to know your choices, know everything you can have. You have to make the right choice.'

'Jace!' I said, hyperventilating a bit. 'Its Will.' I whispered. 'I have made my choice and its Will. Its always going to be Will.'

He went still at that. I am not surprised. He probably didn't expect that.

'I thought boyfriends weren't your type.' He whispered. Of course they aren't, I lied to him. It wasn't always Will, it was always Sebastian.

'Now they are.' I said.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked me grabbing me by my sides and coming closer to me. 'You know I love you. More than anyone could and you choose my brother? My parabatai?' he asked, his eyes radiating hatred as he shook me a bit.

'I don't love you.' I said, putting a hold on my tears. 'I will never love you. I know you remember that night but Jace, I was drunk and nothing else. Get over it.' I said.

He looked at me as if trying to solve me, as if I am a mathematical problem. Then he left, just like that. I took several breathes in.

'You know its your life.' Jon said coming to my door and leaning against it. 'Don't ruin it for something from the past.' He said.

'I have to be alone.' I told me rubbing my sides, it hurts where he shook me.

Jon raised an eye brow. 'Okay, just don't shit yourself Clary, you are better than that.' He said and went away.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'_I don't get it.' I lied. Oh I get it alright. I just want you to speak more. Sebastian raised an eyebrow._

'_Really? Cause I think you do.' He said, testing me. I gulped at his suspicion. 'Umm.. I am very sure I don't.' I said_

'_Really Clary?' he said caressing my face with his finger, from cheek to chin. I nodded, looking into his eyes and trying to convey everything through it. He grabbed hold of my chin and came closer, leaned in more. Oh I know where this is going. I took the initiative and kissed him. He kissed me back. Oh it was so sexy.._

_His tongue going in rhythm with me and his hands touching my chest, grabbing my boobs that sends shiver down my spine. 'Mmm.. Sebastian.' I moaned against his lips._

'_Claryy.' He said, his voice came out husky. 'I want you Clary.' I smiled against his lips. He took hold of me and listed me up, bridal style still kissing me. 'Lets go upstairs. We will be more comfortable in my bedroom.' He said as I nodded against his lips._

**please review guys! It really encourages me to update faster..!**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	17. New Entry

**Heyy fellas so I am back!**

**Lauren- you will be having a lot of flashbacks now… plus, the flashback's actual story is just starting. :) ummm, I don't think Sebastian would make an enterance, I can think about it though. Thanks for the review.. keep reviewing! :***

**My 2 guys- umm thanks..keep reviewing! :* (I love your reviews, I really do and this doesn't mean you should stop reviewing but… you always say the same thing..its weird lol)**

**Lindsayhonaker- aww, don't be so harsh. Clary has her reasons, though yeah.. Jace is in.. a bad shape. Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Clary's POV-**

I officially declare myself stupid. If you even need stupid training.. Come to me. I know this is plain stupid, not to love anybody else just because you have already loved someone before. This was bad. And those past dreams? They just keep popping up in my head when I need to sleep. What is wrong with me.

Getting ready for school, I wore my usual black clothes and slung a bag on my shoulder. There were no mails from the S.A.P.S, I checked it like 4 times. It was daily routine. Getting in the living room downstairs I saw Jon sitting on the laptop doing… Is that Facebook? I didn't know he had an account.

'Usually when people don't add their family in their friend list, its because they have something to hide.' I said to him smirking as I sat next to him on the dining table.

'I don't have anything to hide. Mind your own business.' He said, not really paying attention.

'Oh it is my business.' I said as I tried to peek in as much as it I could. Nothing interesting. 'You are soo boring.' I said as I got up for the pancakes he made me. Trying to get as much maple syrup as possible on those. That syrup's colour… I didn't want to admit it, but it reminded me of Jace's eyes. Shut up Clary! I told myself, you shouldn't be thinking of him so early in the morning. After what he did last night, let me rephrase, after what I did last night, to him. We would probably never going to talk.

'I have new orders.' Jon said beside me, closing the lappy and putting on his serious face.

'What?' I asked him curiously, tried to bite down envy, its always him that get orders and other important stuff from the S.A.P.S

'We have to complete the mission in about 6 months, we have the other one already booked for us in California.

'That means we have to leave again? After six months?' I asked him in a whisper. I hate going away.

'And fake our deaths.' He added.

'Why fake deaths?' I asked him, my eyes widening.

'Because have you met these guys? Nobody will let us leave if we don't fake our deaths, Clary. This is serious. S.A.P.S know our every move. They specifically told me to do this.'

'Wait a minute.' I said in a time out position. 'You are saying that the S.A.P.S know how close we are with these people?' I asked him.

'S.A.P.S know everything. The didn't just achieve the greatest position in history of Secret Shadowhunter Agencies.' He try to reason with me.

'Is it all so simple for you?' I asked him. 'Getting away, faking it?' I spit the word fake like it was a very dirty one. I can clearly see from his eyes that the news bit him like acid inside too. But of course, Jon being Jon wont show any weakness in front of his little sister.

'Yes it is.' He said firmly and got up. 'I will be waiting outside, come in 10 minutes.' He said and gulped. I could tell he was trying not to think about this fact and get over it. Get over everything. His eyes shined a bit as he moved towards the frontyard.

**~.o.0.o~**

'We couldn't think of anything to do, so got out of there.' I told Will, in whispers as we sat in the science class. He asked me where I went when the attack in the gym started. He was worried. Cute. Stop Clary!

'Its weird, I am very sure I saw you.' He said, thinking. Oh my god! Did he recognise me in the disguise? Hope not.

'No, I am very sure I wasn't there Will.' I said looking at him like something's is wrong with him and not me.

'Oh okay then.' He said. Suddenly the teacher came in and started writing stuff on the blackboard. He straightened up and concentrated on his work. His very blue eyes on his face were so focused it made my heart clench.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'You are requested at the reception immediately, Clarissa Fray.' Came a voice in the speakers of the school. This was an announcement. But why me? I stood up from my current class and packed up my stuff. The professor didn't say anything about it and I left.

Almost 10 steps away from the reception I saw him. He looked so same, its like he never aged a day. I looked at his smile as he looked at me and I ran towards him and was instantaneously engulfed in a hug.

'Luke.' I said happily.

'Oh Clary. I missed you.' He told me as he ruffled my hair. He has always been a fatherly figure for me. He taught me how to deal with it when my parents died. Both me and Jon regard him as our father now. Though he thinks calling him dad makes him sound old :p so we call him by his name.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him.

'I was so worried when I heard about the attack. I had to make sure you guys are okay.' He said. 'Now come one let's go home.' He said and picked up a bag.

'Home?' I asked. Luke would never be up to make us skip school.

'Yeah, everyone should have a holiday. Plus, I bet it was both of you prevented attack go nuclear.' He said smilingly. I smiled back and we found Jon standing in the parking waiting for us.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Pepperoni or bacon?' I asked Luke, ordering for pizzas. He loves pizzas plus its time we had some family time.

'Anything will do Clary.' He said sitting on the couch. 'Just come here. Its not always your uncle comes to meet for like.. after 5 years.' He said

'Yeah, in a minute.' I said after ordering. I came and sat down with him on the couch.

'So where were you?' I asked him. 'I was in Alabama, just finished a project there. There is a guy there. He keeps me updated with agency issues and all. That's from where I found out you two were and about the attack you know.' He told me as I nodded. Its true, Luke has got spies almost everywhere in the world.

'So where do you need to go now?' I asked him, sipping coffee.

'Oh I wont be going anywhere. I want to stay with you guys for sometime.' I looked at him completely perplexed. That was imposiible. An agent cant be with another agent, until and unless they are officially related for more than a week at maximum.

It made me think what was actually going on.

**Heyy guys! How was it? Please review. It makes me write fasterrr!**

**See ya'all later…**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	18. Ouch!:P

**Wowww… umm can I asked you guys what I am doing wrong? I got 1 review in the last chapter.. just one.. whats wrong? Is there something you hating about this.. lemme know. I can probably make it better….**

**For my one and only reviewer, lauren- Thank you so much for the review! :* I know sad and miserable Jace will suck.. lets hope that doesn't happen right.. keep reviewing though.. I love you :* :***

**Jace's POV-**

Will told me the ceremony for parabatai runes was to be held next week. I admit, I wasn't that excited. Don't get me wrong. I love Will and he is my best friend, but keeping in mind of the situation right now. This wasn't the best thing to do. Plus I was emotionally unstainable. I was the last person who could think of to fall in love with someone. But Clary was different, so independent, so brave, so sexy, and the best part was she didn't know her value. I want to be the one who makes her realise how much she deserves.

I sighed. Here I am ranting about how much I love her and she has got no clue about it. No wait! I have told her everything, and she rejected me. Damn. I am douche. Just because some girls go lightning mode on you doesn't mean every girl in this world loves you. Gosh Jace! I told myself and got out of the house.

Suddenly my phone rang. 'Hey.' I said without actually noticing who's number it was.

'Jace!' Isabelle's voice rang in my ears. 'Where are you?' she asked me.

'Umm.. going to the bar.' I said. 'Whats up?' I asked her. I could hear her sigh on the phone.

'I don't even get how you drink there. You are underage.' She reasoned.

'Ugh please Isabelle. Not that again. I already told you I have connections!' I reasoned back.

'Yeah whatever. Listen, be back home by 7 okay?' she said.

'What are we 10?' I said smirking.

'Jace!' she said.

'Okay okay Izzy!' I will be there.

'Yup you better be.' She said as she hung up on me. I sighed. Isabelle! I thought…

Then I entered the bar…

'Hey Jace!' I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and was smacked in the shoulder hard. You know the brotherly type smack. It was paul. The bartender.. he is the one because of whom I get free drinks! Hurray for him!

'Hey buddy!' I say as I sit down on a stool. 'So I want the usual. With something I could get drunk on. Maybe tequila shots as a bonus.' I suggested.

'On it.' He said as he started preparing my drinks.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

Luke said he will be back in 10 minutes. He was leaving for some work. I was currently in the shower because apparently Jon thought it would be awesome to stick three chewing gums into my hair. Don't think he survived this. He will probably limp for the next three days.. I got him good for this! Victory!

So anyways, in the shower I was currently having this unspeakable battle between me and those chewing gums. I faintly heard someone enter the house. Probably Luke I think. I could also hear Jon greet the person but I couldn't make out what they were actually saying. I turned down the water and tried to listen to them downstairs.

'Hey Will!' Jon said. 'What's up?' he asked.

'Nothing dude.. I just wanted to meet Clary. Where is she?' he asked.

'She is upstairs. Go to her room.' Jon said not really paying attention. I could hear Will's footsteps coming up as I turned on the shower again, making sure he hears the noise and doesn't come in. that could be embarrassing…

I heard him come inside and sit on the bed. Then get up and move forward toward the bathroom. I panicked and started to move to lock the door. That's when I realised the tub was too slippery for me and I did the best thing in the world. On the way of getting out of the tub I slipped and banged my head hard on the tiled wall. I let out a little ouch! Which would have almost sounded comical and funny if I wasn't in great pain!

'Oh my god! What happened Clary?' I hard Will unlock the door and come in. that's when I realised that the curtain was draped around me. Fortunately I got tangled in that when I slipped. Though I admit, the water was making it easier to look at my skin through the thin cloth of the plastic curtain.

'Oh fuck! Are you okay?' he asked coming towards me but I can see his face. He doesn't know how to help me.

'No obviously I am not okay. I say in a strong yet low tone. Don't want Jon to know about my comical incident.

'Come here then.' He said touching my shoulders and making me get up. Lifting me up was like a child like game to him. Damn! Those muscular arms!

'I am naked Will.' I said, I could feel the blush coming up in my cheeks but I had to say it. .. Will chuckled and I could feel his chest vibrating.

'Oh I know. And trust me, I love it.' He said as his mouth came on mine and he kissed me. I kissed him back! Its just he was such a good kisser! He untangled me from the curtain while his mouth still working magically on mine and he lifted me up, bridal style and put me to bed. My sheets got wet.. like I care..

His hands went down and squeezed my boobs. Oh the sensation! It feel heavenly. I could feel him knowing that I like this. He immediately took his shirt off and kept kissing me. Oh those abs! I thought as I turned him around and came on top of him. He was a bliss. I felt his abs, kissed that jaw. Our every body part was touching and his hands did wonders on my skin. He came lower. Kissed and sucked my neck as I moaned a little. He was just too good to not moan.

That's when the it happened. The door suddenly burst open and Luke stood there. His eyes wide with shock.

Oh fuck!

I quickly wrapped myself with those sheets…

**Loolll how was it? Please review! It makes me happy! And makes me write faster!**

**:***

**See ya'all later..**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	19. Author's Note (2)

**Hey guys… okay I have some news which you may or may not like…**

**So I don't think this story is going on much… and I have a really cool idea for another one..**

**Should I start a new fanfic?**

**Please share your views..**

**Oh and this story wont just get deleted.. it will be on a halt. I may resume this after writing the one I have in mind right now..!**

**What do you think?**

**Please tell.. because I have no idea.**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	20. The Role Of 'Sceptre'

**Heyy guys! So I get it, you guys want me to finish this one first. Okay then! :D**

**Oh and sorry for my late update. I wasn't stable these days.. anyways..**

**Lauren- as always, you are a life saver and an amazing friend.. I can call you that right? thank you for the reviews! It you that encourages me to write more! :* :***

**Kaychucks- thanks so much for the review! I love it how you are liking my story so far. Please keep reviewing! :* :***

**Clary's POV-**

Not cool. That's the best thing from which I can actually describe my feelings when Luke opened that door up. It was awkward. I frantically tried to cover myself up as Will helped me and covered me. So basically I was looking like a 4 year old child hiding behind a dad. Ugh.

Luke didn't say anything though, he just stood there waiting for our explanations with one eye brow raised.

'We.. I.. umm we were just… she came in.. i.. I mean I came in.. and-' Will tried explaining to Luke. I don't know but I think luke had an amused face on. As much as he was trying to be serious, he was amused. After Will's attempts to clear what was going on went in vain Luke raised a hand and said. 'Its ok. Just lock the door.' He said as he closed the door. I sighed. And suddenly Luke opened the door again. 'Oh and, please use.. protection. I am too young to be called an grand uncle.. or something like that.' He said and went out.

I sighed, and now I am here. Standing in the school's hallway in front of my locker with Jon as I try to forget what happened. It was embarrassing!

'What is up with you?' Jon asked sensing my uneasiness.

'Nothing.' I said. 'I don't want to talk about it.' Jon nodded, he knew how to give someone their privacy, I love that about him. 'So what's up with the case. Its not progressing I can see it.' I said.

'Yea I know.' Jon said. 'I tried locating Hodge through a spell. I know a warlock who lives downtown. He said it was impossible to locate him due to some reasons.'

'What reasons?' I asked.

'Clary, we shouldn't talk about it now. You have classes and you wont be stable if you know those 'reasons'.' He said.

'What!? Jon trust me I will be stable with everything right now. You need to tell me whats going on or I couldn't help you with the case. We are in this together remember?' I said.

'Alright fine!' Jon said. 'He cannot be traced because he has the Sceptre.' Oh fuck! Did he just say that?!

'Jon.' I whispered. 'What are we gonna do?' I looked to the ground frantically searching fpr ways something can be done but finding none.

'Clary I know this is hard, but right now we cant do anything but go to class. We will think about something in the evening.' He reasoned. But he doesn't know how hard it can be to kill him if he has the Sceptre..! Jon did not take history classes from Sebastian, I did. And even if we mostly made out, I studied history pretty well. According to that, the person in possession of the sceptre can easily kill an army with the flip of his wand. Can control all dimensions, can reincarnate dead and demons. Oh no! How can I fucking go to class when I know this! This is deadly. Cannot happen! If Hodge brings the demons back into this dimension then, there would be nothing but wars. No, I have to stop this.

'Does S.A.P.S know?' I ask Jon.

'No, haven't told them till now.' He said. Suddenly the bell rang. 'Look Clary I know its hard but guess what? We will stop this.' I nodded, there wasn't much I could say.

**~.o.0.o.~**

As soon as Jon went to class I rushed to Simon's door. I tried everything, an opening rune a strength rune to push it.. everything but it wont budge!

Ugh! I said as I gave up. Maybe Simon doesn't want me in. Maybe its stupid of me to think that Simon may still be the best friend I remembered. I sat there, in the corridor, all alone as I gave up hope. Nothing can happen now. After the involvement of the holy device, the Sceptre. Everything is gone. Soon we will all die.

I did not know when but out of nowhere a letter starts materialising in front of me. As if appearing out of nowhere. It looked like a fire message.

_**I am sorry Clary, I cant let you in now. But I know whats going on. Do as I say. Go to this address- 1437, Celam Road, first floor. You will get your answers there.**_

_**-Simon**_

I quickly got up, slung my bag over and rushed to my bike outside.

**~.o.0.o.~**

It was after recess, 6th period and still Clary was no where in sight. Jon looked a little worried too, but not much. Maybe its normal she does that, maybe not. I was definitely worried though. Oh and not to mention the slut all over me, again.

Kaelie, she is 'The slut' of our school. I hooked up with her a few times and now all she does is try to turn me on. It looks pathetic by the way. I must admit something, after I found there was a girl called 'Clary' in this world. I fucking want to fuck no one. I love her! and she knows it. And she doesn't love me back.. I know it.

It feels weird. I have had girls all over me. Every time. All I need to do is ask and I will have tons of girls to hand me their virginity but its different since I met her.

There is a thought that has haunted me over and over in my past dreams. I dream about her and the thought that, Maybe she is the 'one' for me, but I am not the 'one' for her, keeps haunting me. Now I know how precious hearts are. Give it to someone and they will be broken. Therefore, now, even though I love Clary. I wont show it. She is happy with Will, even though she says boyfriends aren't her type. Its feels awful being the one rejected.

It was hard but now, no love, no feelings just sex. So I did the most mature thing to do in the world, I called Kaelie over for.. 'fun'.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's pov-**

The address was a blur, almost impossible to find and when I did find it. I was horrified by what it looked. It almost looked like a haunted castle. Oh man I should have brought someone with me.

Nonetheless, I stepped inside. First floor, it said but it almost looked like a big castle, well not that big, since it was impossible to find, but scary.. yes, very.

Before entering I took precautions. I had my knife, my stele, my runes, my whip, everything. I took a deep breathe and stepped inside. As soon as I entered the door closed behind me, looked like a typical haunted movie wher ei was the one getting murdered, but guess what, this chick aint going down so easily! I took out my knife in one hand and my whip in another one. I walked slowly, taking it all in. the windows were spooky, they were tinted with red in the slightest.

'Hello!' I said. 'Anybody home?' I got no replies. I proceeded to the stairs, and started taking steps, one by one, wanting it to creak less, they were making so much noise as I moved on them that I think they should be arrested for noise pollution.

I was aware though, of each and every sound. And there weren't any. I was aware of my phone in my pocket. And suddenly it beeped, in the noiseless place, it felt like a bomb blast and yes, I winced. I took it out to read there was a message from Jon asking where I am. I shut it off and kept it back inside. I reached the top of the stairs and did a 360. No one around, no warmth, no noise all eery. I shrugged. I started taking rounds then, the house was somewhat made like a circular shape. So clutching my knife I started inspecting each room. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, it was so loud, so fast. I got nothing in many rooms, still I kept searching. Those rooms were somewhat empty, had nothing, no sheets, or beds or closets or shelves. They were just square rooms, nothing else.

After what felt like an eternity I got nothing. How can Simon say that I will get my every answer here? It soo spooky and empty.. I was disappointed like hell when I noticed a room in the far end corner. When I entered it, I came to find, that it was a lilbrary. But there were no books here. There was just a very old looking chair, facing opposite me and some books on the table in front of it. No books on the very empty shelves, in fact the shelves were now the home sweet home for about a million spiders. I tried lowering my heart beat and coming to no conclusion but to inspect the books on the table. I walked to it.

I almost had a heart attack when I found out that someone, a small girl was sitting on the chair which was facing opposite the door. But that wasn't a small girl, it just had the height and body of a small girl. It was something else. It had green eyes and green smoke purred out as it spoke. It looked like centuries old body with a very young soul.

'Who.. who are you?' I asked, taking a fighting stance and stuttering.

'I am Delphi, an oracle. But that doesn't matter. Take it and go.'

'Take what?' I asked, confused.

'Just take it and go. Take it and go.' It kept repeating and then stopped. I looked around and saw the title on the books. 'Holy Devine' it said. Maybe that's what its saying take these books and go. But like the awesome confirmation master I am, I shook the shoulder of the girl to wake her up to ask her that is this the one. And in that moment, just when I shook her shoulder she screamed literally just screamed like hell and her face, it looked so deadly, her eyes green, her mouth spewing green powder it was awful. I couldn't do anything but try my instinct and soon as she screamed, I killed her. I pushed my knife inside her stomach.

To my surprise she smiled. 'Thank you,' she said. 'Be aware, be safe. And thank you.' It said and died with a smile.

I stood there for a minute, hyperventilating and comprehending what had just happened. Then, coming to my senses I took those books and my bag and rushed out, clearing the tears from my eyes which I don't know why, but couldn't stop.

**How was it!?**

**Please please please review!**

**Just leave a comment in that big box-**

**I love ya'all.. :***

**Byeee.. see ya latessss..**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	21. He knows!

**Heyy guys! So I am back. :)**

**Do read the author's note at the end of this chapter! I seriously need your opinions on that! :D**

**Lauren- Clary is going to find out, but not so fast. Jace is going to make some more mistakes before she does. ;) as for the new story I had in my, I don't really have it all planned out yet. Like I know that I will write an all human story. Probably about a band or actors or anything famous. I may include all the side effects and the non-perks of being famous and of course! I will include a love triangle as always :* I don't have smippets, since I haven't started writing it yet. I haven't even started to think about it very seriously yet. But I will if this story starts getting flopped or something like that. Don't forget I love you! And keep reviewing! :* :***

**Jace's POV-**

I woke up with a nightmare. A nightmare which was haunting me throughout my night. A nightmare which, if true, would have a spanked. And damn, that nightmare was true. If was me fucking Kaelie. But, I had no idea what to do. I cant be just a teenage boy who gets depressed and stops living life if one girl rejected him after sex. Nah-ah, I aint nothing about that. So guess what, I don't care now, I will be the same old me, not caring, not feeling, just living life. I got up and saw Kaelie next to me, naked, covered in sheets sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her up, she has to be too exhausted and sore after last night. So I just got up and went to the washroom to get fresh and other stupid things all humans do in the morning.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Jace!' Kaelie exclaimed, taking me by surprise when I started to open the door to proceed for breakfast.

'What?' I said rolling my eyes.

'Nothing much, are you going to school today?' she asked me getting up and walking towards me, still naked.

'Obviously Kaelie and please stop. I don't need that now.' I said rolling my eyes again and shutting that door.

'Oh come on Jace.' She said as she came in between the door and me, her hand on my chest. 'I know you want it, I just don't get why you hang around that little red head. I know you both had sex.' She says.

My eyes widened, how the fuck does she know?! And even if she does, that would mean the whole school would know because Kaelie cant have anything in her stomach for long. If you want trending in school, just tell her something and add, "don't tell anyone" at the end of it. That's it. The whole school would know it within 5 minutes.

'The fuck? I don't know what you are saying.' I told her, taking her wrist in my hand and pushing it away slightly.

'Don't do that. I just don't get how that slut goes around. I cant believe she got the hottest two boys in our school to fuck her within 2 weeks.' Kaelie spat.

'Shut up Kaelie!' I yelled. 'Its you who is actually a slut, all you want is popularity, even you don't have feelings.' I said, slowly so that it let sink in. She just watched me, stared. 'Now go, get dressed and never come here again.' I said as I went for breakfast.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

We were perplexed, I admit though, Jon was more perplexed than me. I smirked at the thought and then scolded myself, there was no time for smirking. The world is going to end due to demons and all I am doing is smile. Wow!

'So what you are implying-' Jon said. We had just finished those books that I brought and told him what happened. We read those books and the results were horrifying. Those books were based on the technicality of The Sceptre and the things it could possibly do.

'That the sceptre is in hands of Hodge and it can bring demons back, reincarnate the dead and fight armies in a swing.' I said. 'Yeah, that's it pretty much.'

'That's it!?' Jon exclaimed. 'Clary we are done now, how the fuck are we going to stop the sceptre?'

'Oh we cant stop the sceptre.' I said rolling my eyes like it was obvious. 'Nobody can stop the sceptre. Though we can do the another possible option, we can steal it. From Hodge.'

'Oh yeah! How? Because we know exactly where he is?'

'Actually I do. But, you don't have to interfere, I will handle it. Lets start the biked though. I need to get to school without being late.'

**~.o.0.o.~**

_Me and Sebastian were having a little walk on the Blackfriars bridge. It was perfectly fine, a perfect day for a normal teenage girl. As normal as you can be when you are a shadowhunter and a secret agent. I was planning on leaving the agency though. I wanted to live a happy life, I wanted to be normal, I wanted to get married, have kids, have a normal life with the man of my dreams, Sebastian. I smiled up to him, thinking about that._

'_What?' he said, smilingly._

'_Nothing, just somethings I was thinking. So, pretty perfect huh?' I said._

'_Yes, but I don't care about the sceneries, all I see is you. And that is what is perfect for me.' He smiled and leaned in closer, kissing me. I kissed him back._

'_I love you Sebastian.' I said between the kisses. 'Oh Clary! You have no idea how much I want you right now.' He replied in husky voice to which I just giggled._

_Suddenly his phone rang and he cussed as he leaned away from me. 'Sorry' he mumbled and pick up his phone. I couldn't hear much of what was going on in the conversation. but all I knew was that it was serious and sebastian's eyes were widening second by second. And his conversation went something like this-_

'_Heloo?'_

'_yea'_

'_what?'_

'_Now?!'_

'_Oh my god!'_

'_No, no. I am on my way.'_

_With that he put the phone down and before I can ask anything he kissed me again and said, 'I am so sorry Clary! But I have to go.'_

_And he went away_

'Clary! Clary wake up!' Will's voice shot in my ears as he shook me awake. Wow, I just had a flashback in my science class. And it gets worse and worse. The teacher hasn't noticed yet but I was definitely doomed if she had.

'Sorry.' I mumbled to him. Hid expression seemed different though.

'Who's Sebastian?' he asked me very carefully. As usual, since I am a very good actress I fail to not get surprised by the mention of him.

'No one. Just a friend.' I said.

'A friend who left you? Maybe a friend who you crave for?' he said. The bell rang at that time and everyone got up and left.

'How much of that did you hear?' I whispered to him.

'Actually I didn't hear much, I just know a Sebastian, who knows a Clarissa. I just thought you would be that Clarissa.' He was looking into space, thinking something. But all I could think was, OMG!

'Nahh, you aren't probably that Clarissa. Lets go.'

'No, you go ahead, I will catch up.' I said as I held my tears back. I am not going to cry due to him again, not in this lifetime.

**Heyy guys soo how was it?!**

**Please tell me if you think Sebastian should come back! I love your desires, as to how this story should go on. Do tell me please!**

**:D**

**See ya'all nexttt**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	22. What Am I Feeling?

**Hey felllasss! I am back with another chap..**

**Lauren- yeah I am going to think about that other story. Haha, I think your wishes are coming true.. Clary finds it pretty fast. See for yourself ;) bringing Sebastian back huh.. I haven't really thought of it and tbh, I have this story all planned out. So I have to see that up. Keep reviewing though. Waiting for your comments! :***

**Ploiuiu- nice name! :* thank you so much. I really like it when you guys appreciate me. Helps me encourage myself to write more. And why not? Its just a comment right. :) thank you os much for your review.. please keep reviewing! :) :* :***

**Clary's POV-**

_Its been three days since I haven't seen him. And without any further doubt I want to clear it up that it had been nothing but pure torture. I have missed him crazy. Gave him voicemails since he wont pick it up. Went to his house, its been locked, every 15 times I have been there since these 3 days. He wont come to school for lectures, or call me, or text. Ugh! I was fucking frustrated. But since the nice human being I am I tried to check his house one more time. And this time I am going to use the back gate. I am not the one of the suspicious type but heyyy when this happens to you. You wont be able to take a higher road, trust me._

_So I did it, went to his house again, from the back gate this time._

_I rang the bell and waited. And waited. And waited._

_And I rang it again. And waited. And waited._

_And voilaaa…_

_Someone was opening the door. I couldn't help but feel a wide grin on my face as I heard footsteps approaching, but that doesn't matter because as soon as the door opened all my happiness died._

_There was a lady on the other side, a very pregnant one…_

_I had to calm myself down. No Sebastian is mine. He cant do anything like that. Even though I said this again and again my heart raced like hell when I saw a ring on her finger._

'_Hello, may I help you?' she said smilingly, with a very genuine and sweet smile._

'_Umm yeah, I was looking for the professor. I am his student, is something wrong with him?' I asked her. I could see disappointment and suspicion in her glance but I didn't waver my smile._

'_Of course, what name did you tell again?' _

'_Oh I didn't, its Isabelle actually.' I lied, I was now, because of my shadowhunter instincts very sure that my real name would create problems here. As soon as I told her my name, her sweet genuine smile returned to her face._

'_Come inside, sweety. I will call him.'_

'_Yea of course. Umm who are you, if I can ask.' I said smilingly._

'_Oh of course you can. My name is Elena. I am his wife.'_

**Jace's POV-**

I was in the school currently. I got away with Kaelie and her slutiness just in time to come in front of Clary. She has been looking very ghastly nowadays, like she doesn't get enough sleep. Will told me that she kept dozing off in classes and seemed to be having a same dream again and again. I didn't know what was happening to her and Will also told me that she kept mumbling about a Sebastian, I know a Sebastian but he could hardly be what she was talking about. I scoffed at the idea and walked towards her.

'Hey.' I said, just to make a conversation starter.

'Hi.' She replied with a smile. Closing her locker and locking it.

'So I was just wondering if we could, you know just be friends.' I suggested, this hadn't been in my mind but still I said it anyway. She looked at me and smiled. 'I don't want anything you know, its just that you are dating my 'almost' parabatai and I don't want any hard feelings between us.'

'There were never hard feelings between us Jace. Its just that, you took a one night stand way too seriously.' She scoffed and I admit it hurt. But I wasn't going to show or tell anyone that. I am the stud remember.

'Do you really mean that? Do you.. do you regret it?' I asked.

'I don't regret anything Jace. It just, maybe it was nothing. Maybe it had to happen and we couldn't stop it but that's it, nothing else.' She stood in front of the art class as all the students started piling up.

'Okay then.' I said trying not to feel too hurt. 'Can I ask you something?' I said.

'Sure.' She said.

'Why aren't you able to sleep these days, I can see it from your eyes.' I asked and I knew I had hit a nerve. She went instantly rigid and froze that I thought I had almost said something extremely offensive.

'Umm Clary, you don't have to tell me.' I started to say but her phone started beeping. She took it out and read a message. Her eyes widened as her face showed disgust.

'What is it.' I asked. She smiled at me like she wanted to dagger my heart.

'See for yourself.' She said and showed me a picture. A picture of me and.. Kaelie. We were in the bed, naked. Though you cant see anything private. Kaelie took it that was for sure. My head was dug in the crook of her neck and my body his her chest. There were blankets around us and it was clear we were having sex.

My eyes widened as I hastily tried to explain it. But I couldn't. I admit I had satisfaction when Clary's face showed disappointment and distrust but how can I let this angel feel that.

'Clary I swear.. I can explain Clar-' I started. 'Go to hell Jace.' She said as she walked up to class.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

I punched it hard. As hard as I could manage, the result? It came off the hook. I was in the basement of my house, practicing combat… with a punching bag. It helps make my frustration go away, and after the incident that happened with Jace. I was hell frustrated. How can he do that. I was disgusted, absolutely dssapointed.

I heard the door opening but I didn't care. In my training cloths I was still fighting. Punching.

'You know, meditation is a great stress reliever.' A voice said and I stopped. It was none other than my obnoxious twin brother Jon.

'Go to hell.' I said and he made a tsk tsk tsk noise with his tongue.

'Clary, you know you could vent things out with me.' He said seriously as he sat down and watched me punch the bag.

'Where is Luke?'

'Out, he has work. Now why don't you tell me what happened?' I scoffed.

'Like you don't know?' Jon started laughing.

'Of course I know, its just that I find it funny who are so frustrated about it.'

'Why shouldn't I be?'

'Why should you be? Didn't you already say that he was just a one night stand for you? Why are you so jealous?'

I stopped punching and looked at him, glared daggers at him.

'Trust me Jon, I am anything but jealous.'

Shut up, little sister. I know you are jealous and its okay. At least this jealousy will make you realise how much you are missing. And how much you want him.'

'Shut up Jon! Don't you have things to do? Mysteries to solve?' I said.

'Yes, yes I do. But i want you to be happy Clary. Please just think about it. These things you are feeling. Maybe you like him.'

Like him? I thought.

**Helooo peopleeeee…. How was it? Just please reviewww**

**What do you think will be Will's reaction if they (Clace) starts to date? :p 0.o please reviewww tell me what you think.**

**See ya all next**

**-HeartGlow2112**


	23. Ceremony 1

**Heyy fellass I am back with another chap! :***

**Lauren- thanks for the review. You know I always look up to what you have to say. And yes, typical men, cheating, betraying. Drama? Definitely! :) :p review please! Thanks! :* :***

**Berex14- bringing back Sebastian huh..? everyone is telling me this but I seriously haven't thought of it. It will bring this story to a completely different plot. Instead of a love triangle. There would be a love square then :P thanks for the compliments. Thanks so much for reviewing! Please keep telling me your views on this story. Thanks :* :***

**To the guest- you r wishes are coming true! Things will get sorted out in the next chapter! :D jace looks like a love sick puppy because he is one. Hope you like this chapter, it sorts out Clary's feelings :) thank you for reviewing! Please keep reviewing! :* :***

**Clary's POV-**

I am NOT jealous. Dayumnn I have been telling myself this for what? Like the past 30 minutes and nooo I still have to put this mantra on the go since it clear I don't believe it. But seriously, like why would I be jealous of him fucking someone else? I don't even like him… right?

Ugh. Clary shut up! When the fuck would I stop ignoring my own true thoughts? Yes, I admit, I was jealous. But I honestly didn't know that. I honestly had nothing for Jace since I saw the pic. But now, after that incident I know now that yes, I was very very disappointed that someone else was fucked by him. I should have been the one there, it should have been me, from the starting.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. My naked body, my wet fiery curls, my runes, my green eyes, and my very disappointed self. No idea how this happened but since when did I start dating? Since when did I start liking two different parabatais? That was weird, very very weird. All this time I have been convinced that I cant love anyone, like anyone and now suddenly I am doing this stuff, which was totally out of my character.

I shake my head. I should seriously stop debating my love life and start dressing up. I have to go to Will and Jace's parabatai ceremony. Its in a strange place called Idris, which is in Alicante. Once upon a time there used to be a council there but not anymore. Its just a safe home place for shadowhunters who are retired and have devoted their lives to fulfilling the angel's needs and completing ceremonies. I hear all the shadowhunter families would be there. I sigh, I am hell at socialising.

I quickly dry up and blow my hair dry. I chose a velvet blue dress. It is sleeveless and hugs my figure completely. **(link in my bio)**

I quickly put some make-up on and keep my hair as it is, open and curly. I chose a pair of black heels with black bows in the front. **(link in my bio :))**I still remember when I bought it. I am not the person who is high on buying such stuff but when I saw them, my heart melted from their cuteness. I love them actually. I put them on and start on downstairs where I see Jon wearing a tuxedo with a bow, watching cricket and sucking on a lollipop. Wow, real mature Jon.

'That's for babies.' I say. 'Oh I forgot, you are one.' I smirked.

'Blah blah blah. Shut up little sister.' He said as he got up. 'And tell me how handsome look.' He spread out his hands and did his signature smile which makes ladies swoon. I rolled my eyes and said. 'You look fine.'

'Just fine?' his face turned to hurt.

'Let snot push our luck.' I said as I picked up my phone and checked mails. I had one mail from the S.A.P.S it surprised me. They never mailed me.

'I have a mail from them.' I said.

'Yea.. My phone is not working.' He said as he came closer, having a peek in the phone. Even in my very high heels, he towered me like a giant.

I read the mail.

'We need to find Hodge fast. They are getting impatient.' I said shutting it off.

Jon snorted. 'When are they not impatient?'

'True, but this time they were impatient enough to mail me.' I reasoned.

'Clary, I know we need to do this fast. But I guess we should take time knowing everything about every step we take. This is connected to our parents. We don't want anything to go wrong, right?' he reasoned back and I just nodded and smiled as we walked out.

Jon gave me a stele and I made a portal in the wall of our backyard.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Jace's POV-**

I dressed up and we got to Idris almost an hour before everyone else. Mom said it was Isabelle and Alec's duty to great every guest who enters and I seriously tap danced. One day I am free of duties! Hurray!

Isabelle whined at that. She told us that she was having such high expectations on doing Clary's make-up. She thinks Clary is her person living doll, to which I seriously doubt.

Anyways, I am here on. With Will. On my Parabatai ceremony and yes I am nervous. I admit it. '

'Getting your palms sweaty Jace?' Isabelle teased me. Will snickered.

'Shut up Izzy. Why would I be nervous.' To my surprise I sounded so convincible. Be a man lightwood! Not like you are a pussy right?

'Whatever.' Izzy said finishing a shot. 'The guests are coming. I should go do my working.' She got up and turned around. She got dizzied up a bit. Just a bit. Not even noticeable much. She turned around to us again and said, 'You guys! Thank you so much for this.' And she gugged us. Both of us at the same time. One of us with each arm. She smiled and went away then.

'She is drunk.' I said.

'A drunk Izzy, welcoming the guests. A sight to watch, I must admit.' Will snickered and I smiled.

'Lets go though. We have to… stay hidden I guess.' I said as I took another shot and got up.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's pov-**

We went inside and were greeted by Isabelle and Alec. We greeted each other and to my surprise Isabelle and Jon went on full mouth to mouth greeting. I saw Alec blush and look away. Aww cute sight. I smirked as I saw those two lovebirds separate after a while. Isabelle wore a very elegant sophisticated gown. **(link in my bio :))**

'That kiss tho.' I whispered so that only Alec hears it. He smirked as he shook his head. Isabelle looks at me and hugs me.

'Thank god you wore something sophisticated. I was worried sick because I wasn't there to dress you up.' She said.

'I went to places before I met you too Isabelle.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Well, lets hope you do it right this time when you have me.' She said as I snorted.

'Okay I will meet you later.' Jon said hugging Isabelle from the waist, only with a hand. 'You too Alec.' He said as Alec just smiled and nodded with his hands in his pant pockets.

'What was that?' I asked nudging him with my elbow. 'I didn't know you guys were official.'

'I didn't too. She was drunk, I think.' He said confusingly. 'Anyways, lets find everyone else.' He said.

'Wait!' I said. 'I need to do something first. You go ahead.'

'Okay.' He said as he went away.

And now, I had a single mission. Sort my things out with Jace and Will. I saw him, all handsome and hot and… drinking. Wow.. I need to focus! I shouted to myself as I walked towards him. Fortunately he wasn't with anyone. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

**How was it!? Please review! :D :D**

**And also, tell me how Jace will react to this, Clary letting her feelings out. Will he be concerned about his parabatai's feelings?**

**Do tell..**

**-HeartGlow2112 :***


	24. Confessions and Surprises

**Hey guys so I am back. **

**Jace's POV-**

I see Clary coming towards me and it takes every ounce of my being to not just jump and kiss her then and there. She was looking hotter than May in Dubai! She was smiling and I couldn't. I was too busy admiring her, probably drooling with my mouth open but we don't talk about that now okay..?

'I see you like my dress.' She says and this actually takes me by surprise. She was being nice to me! After what I did with Kaelie I thought I am going to get a bash in the head or a stake through the heart or something like that. All I could respond to that comment was an eye brow raise.

'Alright fine! No need to be so surprised.' She said rolling her eyes.

'No surprise?' I drank from my Champagne glass. 'This is weird and non expected. Do you want something?' I asked her. I can visibly see her feel hurt at my comment and I feel bad, just a bit.

'No Jace. I don't want anything.' She said in a matter of fact tone. 'But I just came here to tell you something. I have been thinking.' She takes a champagne glass and takes a sip. 'That I was jealous when I saw that pic.'

My eye brows raised. 'And I didn't know it before but, Jace, I want to be the one with you. The one to feel you. The one to kiss you and do every possible other thing.' She said in a whisper, not meeting my eyes and sipping that champagne. All I could think at that time was how this angel just committed that she loved me. And before I knew it, I had my mouth on hers, kissing her and to my surprise she kissed me back with equal passion. But we had to stop. Every shadowhunter was present in this hall. So I pulled back and did too. Accepting it.

'I love you.' I whispered near her ear and walked off to find Will. Lets get this ritual over with.

Honestly? I thought I would feel good. That every atom in my body will bounce to the fact that I am finally accepted by the girl I love. That finally I know that the one I was made for was made for me. But noooo…. My values had to step in the way. So naturally, all I could feel was….guilty.

Guilty that I kissed my parabatai's girl. Guilty that Clary felt something back. Guilty for every bloody thing. I was on the stage where I could feel guilty because someone had dropped alcohol on themselves, even though I had to do nothing in that.

I had to find Will. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Clary's POV-**

'My dear sister.' Jon said. 'Would it be too late to say you are hurting Will badly?'

'No.' I admitted. 'But that's what I want. I know that at least.'

'And you know they are going to parabatai right?' he said. 'Clary just pray Will is open minded, with a big heart or something like that. Because I bet you don't want to be the cause of a fight between two parabatais.' He reasoned.

'I know that Jon!' I said.

'Yeah Alright. Come out for a minute. I need you to know something.' Jon said and we stepped out of the hall with a glass of champagne each.

Jon took me to a very ridiculous, very old and burned up site.

'What dump is this?' I asked him, a little tipsy. 'This isn't a dump, Clary. Our parent's parents used to live here. This is where they spend their childhood. This used to be the Morgenstern Manor.' He said and suddenly all my tipsiness went away and I stood there staring into blank space thinking of how I may not be able to come here ever again and see this. I stepped forth and started to look at things closely. If you looked nicely you could make out things. Some jewellery boxes, a toothbrush, some burned fabric.

'Isn't this amazing? We may never come here again you know. Due to all our missions and stuff.' Jon said smiling. He looked at me and locked eyes. Some very emotional things were being passed between us which I cannot comprehend in words. We are the last of the Morgensterns or you can say, Fairchilds.

'Why didn't our mother change her last name.' I asked him, very curious.

'She was stubborn. And father loved her. More than he loved anything else, that is the reason he changed the Manor's name from Morgenstern to Fairchild and our last names too. They were a perfect couple at that time.' I nodded and smiled, with tears in my eyes which were threatening to fall. They were a touchy subject for me and Jon, unlike most children. We got only 13 years with our parents and that too, with them being mostly on missions, away from us.

'Okay then.' Jon said. Coming up to me and wiping my tears. 'You worked hard on that make up. Don't mess it up.'

'Its waterproof.' I chuckled.

'Oh Perfect. Then be free to ball your eyes out.' He said jokingly and I smiled upto him and hugged him hard. He hugged me back.

I suddenly jumped back. I heard noises, noises coming from the far side of this manor. By seeing Jon's face. He heard them too. It was like two people, probably men were talking. Arguing, but trying to be as low as possible. I locked eyes with Jon and took out my knife. We went to the root of their voices and found ourselves in a strangely surprising sight.

There was hodge, that wasn't the only surprise. With him was Luke, they were bargaining, arguing over something I didn't properly hear. They were almost done. They shook hands and went on opposite paths. I looked at Jon and shifted my head towards Luke. He nodded. It was decided between us then. I go after Luke, he goes after Hodge.

I followed him and was over run by curiosity plus it looked like he was going towards the hall only. So I picked up my pace and stabbed him in the back, near his shoulder so he doesn't die, but is injured enough so not try to escape.

**~.o.0.o.~**

I was almost finished tying Luke up to a pillar in the Fairchild Manor when Jon came by my side and said, 'Vanished out of thin air. I couldn't catch him.' I nodded.

'Lets just keep him here.' I said. 'I stabbed him in the back, near shoulder and he is unconscious. These are wolfsbane dipped ropes, so even if he wakes up he will be in pure agony. No circumstances of an escape.' I said.

'Why would he do it?' Jon asked in a whisper. 'No idea.' I whispered back and we headed towards the hall again.

**~.o.0.o.~**

**Jace's POV-**

The ceremony was over. Me and Will drew runes over each others hearts and now all the guests were slowing going, back from portals to their homes. I sat with a finally tipsy as hell Isabelle who was giggling and singing, who knows what. Not just that. She slashes out her whip and tries to act scary between two songs too, at least I think two songs, it isn't uniform. I sigh seeing her like this and I see Will do the same. Although it is prominent from his expression that he finds this amusing as hell.

From the door I see Clary come back in and Will get up. He went to her and they talked. I can tell from their expressions that she hasn't told him and I just, have no idea how to react to this. He doesn't try to kiss her, she doesn't do that too. But she looks at me, from time to time, her eyes locking to mine and I have no idea what to do again. Wow, I am such waste of space. Finally they come to me and Jon has taken the authority to entertain a tipsy Isabelle. They went to the corner of the hall, god knows doing what.

'Will, I need to tell you something.' I hear Clary say and my eyes go wide. 'I am sorry but I don't feel the same way. I tried and I tried hard but you are a very good guy, a sweet guy. A guy who I would be love to be friends with but sorry Will, but this aint just happening.' She let a breathe out like she was holding it in for a millennia.

'I love you Will. But not in that way.' She said finally. Will wasn't very shocked or surprised, instead he looked amused.

'And who is the lucky man, Clarissa?' he asked. Okay, he was drunk I could tell from his voice.

'Are you drunk Will.' She asked him, surprised, like me, I didn't know he was yet too.

'Don't change the questions, Clary.' He said getting up and taking another sip. 'Who is the guy?' Clary didn't answer she just sat there, staring in shock.

'Go to hell Clarissa.' He said walking away.

**How iss ittt!? Please please please review!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! OKAY?**

**REVIEW!**

**-HeartGlow2112**


End file.
